A Lifetime of Happiness
by NaruHina9009
Summary: This story is based on Naruto and Hinata. It starts off when they are at age five. there are a few time skips in the first couple chapters but after that it'll be better at catching up with the story. Please enjoy and when giving feedback please be gentle this is my first story. Later there will be Lemons. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This story has a quite a few changes. Like such as that Naruto's parents are still alive and of course Naruto is the son of the Hokage.

As for Hinata, she's still the shy girl we all know, but she will be arranged to marry Naruto!

But before all of that, we start the story with Naruto and Hinata at age five.

Feedback is greatly appreciated so that way I can try to workout a few kinks in the story.

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters

Please enjoy!

Chapter 1: Arranged

Today in Konoha started just like any other, Naruto the son of the Hokage was out causing trouble. He was running from the Konoha chuunin to hide.

After he found a place to hide he waited for the chuunin to run by him. "Dammit! Where'd he go?!" Asked one chuunin as they ran by his hiding place. Naruto sighed in relief "Man that was close." he said.

Then Naruto noticed something, a girl his age, she wore a pink and lavender kimono, had short blue hair, and lavender colored eyes. 'She's so cute!' Naruto thought.

Hinata was with her father Hiashi, and her mother Yuki. They were talking to another member of their clan. Hinata started to get the feeling that she was being watched, she looked around to see a blonde haired, blue-eyed boy staring at her. She looked at him and thought to herself 'Such a handsome boy staring at me, what do I do?'

All Hinata could do is blush and hide herself behind her mother, who noticed her daughter hiding behind her and wondered why she was hiding. Yuki looked around to find any indicator to why her daughter was so shy, just as she looked past an alley she saw a boy Hinata's age with blonde hair and blue eyes and a huge blush across his face.

"Hiashi, take a look at Hinata then at the alley." Yuki said. Hiashi looked at his daughter hiding with a blush on her face, then to the alley and saw the boy with blonde hair and a blush. Hiashi could tell he was looking at Hinata. "That boy he's the Hokage's son." Hiashi said to Yuki. "He's giving me an idea Hiashi." Yuki said to her husband. "Let's hear your idea dear." Hiashi said.

After a few minutes of talking to each other Hiashi, Yuki, and Hinata walk over to Naruto, who was wondering 'Should I run? My body won't move.' Yuki walked up to a hiding Naruto and said, "Hello young man. My name is Hyuuga Yuki, this is my daughter Hinata, and my husband Hiashi. And this," Yuki said touching her pregnant belly. "Is Hanabi. What's your name?"

Naruto who was still blushing but trying to hide it he looked down and mumbled "Uzumaki Naruto." After a couple of seconds Yuki says to him "Uzumaki Naruto hm?" Naruto nods his head then hears Yuki say, "We all would like to meet your mom and dad, could we walk you home?" Naruto was thinking 'What have I done now?' "Ok I'll take you to them." Naruto said.

As they approached the Hokage mansion, the door opened to a ninja saying, "Hokage-sama is in his office." Naruto walked his guests to his father's office. As he stood in front of the door he knocked and heard "Enter." Naruto opened the door to see his parents Namikaze Minato the fourth Hokage, and Uzumaki Kushina his wife. They were going over mission specs when they see the Hyuugas and their son walk through the door.

"Naruto? What kind of trouble are you in now?" Minato asked with a grin. "Hokage-sama there's no trouble we would just like to talk to you and madam Kushina about something." Yuki said with a friendly tone in her voice. Minato and Kushina looked at each other and to Naruto, then to the Hyuuga family.

"Ok then, please come in and have a seat, may I offer you some tea?" Minato said. "Yes please." Yuki said. "Naruto-San? Would you like to show Hinata around the mansion?" Yuki asked Naruto. Naruto nodded with a blush. Hinata walked with Naruto with a blush on her face.

After the kids left the office Minato looked at Yuki and Hiashi and asked, "What may I do for you two?" "Well we found Naruto and Hinata staring at each other with huge blushes on their faces, and it's the time where we have to arrange a husband for Hinata." Yuki said.

Minato and Kushina looked at Hiashi and Yuki in surprise then Minato thought about it 'Naruto and Hinata. If they marry that'll be a joining of two very powerful clans. In all honesty it couldn't have been better timing haha' Kushina looks at Minato while he looked back at her and they both talked among themselves, "Minato do you think this is a good idea? Naruto is only five." Said Kushina. "I think it's an excellent idea Kushina, it may help ease some tensions in the village clans." said Minato. "Your right, your absolutely right! Plus Naruto and Hinata are so cute when they blush when looking at one another." Said Kushina. After a few minutes of talking they both agreed happily to the request from the Hyuuga's.

"When they turn thirteen is when they will move in to live together after they turn sixteen is when they shall be married" said Yuki. "I know the customs Yuki-san." Said Kushina. Minato looked to Hiashi and said, "You seem rather calm about this Hiashi-san." Hiashi let out a "tsk" and said "Who my wife chooses our daughters to marry is a smart choice, but know this Hokage-sama, if Naruto lays a hand on Hinata before they are married I'll kill him."

"Now Hiashi there's no need for threats, Naruto's personality isn't like that. Plus Naruto is smarter than that. You can rest easy knowing that Kushina and I will raise him to be a proper gentleman to Hinata." Minato said with a grin. "When should we tell them? If we they'll them now they won't understand." Kushina asked. "I think when they are nine or ten is a good time. It'll give them a couple of years to get to know each other as a couple before they live together and get married." Yuki said.

After a few moments Hiashi said, "I will start building a house for them this gives me lots of time." "Want me to help?" Minato asked. "I'll ask if I need extra hands Hokage-sama, thank you." Hiashi said.

**elsewhere**

Naruto was showing hinata the mansion "This is my room, not much in here." Naruto said as he showed Hinata his room. Hinata looks around and thought 'He wasn't lying he doesn't have much in here.' Naruto then asked if he could show Hinata his favorite room in the mansion. Naruto led her to a room full of swords, kunais, shurikes, and other ninja tools. Hinata looking around asked "You like weapons?" Naruto nodded with a grin.

After Naruto and Hinata left the armory a chuunin came along and said to them "Hokage-sama and Lord Hyuuga are requesting you too in the office." Naruto and Hinata nodded and followed.

Back in the office Minato, Kushina, Hiashi, and Yuki were finishing up on the contract which required two more signatures, Naruto's and Hinata's. The two five-year olds entered the office and they were asked by their parents to sign their names on the contract. "Dad what is this that I'm signing?" Naruto asked. "I'll tell you in a couple of years." Minato said. Just then Hinata signed the contract wondering as well what she was signing.

Naruto then catching a shy glance from Hinata who then turned a dark shade of pink. After seeing her reaction all Naruto could think is 'So cute!'

As Hiashi, Yuki, and Hinata left the mansion Hinata bowed to Naruto staying very quiet which is how she usually is when she's shy. As the Hyuugas walk away Yuki says to Hiashi, "You know we made the right choice, would you rather have your daughter married to a man who she doesn't like?" Hiashi agreed while saying "He's the son of the Hokage and he's got a respectful look to him but you know we broke tradition having Hinata arranged to a boy whose not a Hyuuga. But I trust your judgement. But there's one thing I am worried about." "And what is that dear?" Asked Yuki. "The Kyuubi sealed in the boy." Said Hiashi. "I'd rather have our daughter happy and safe with a great boy no matter what's sealed in him." Yuki said happily.

'I'm not sure what they all mean but I was happy in the presence of Naruto-kun. I don't know why but I feel safe around him and happy. I wanna keep this feeling forever.' Hinata thought to herself as she and her family arrived home. And as they arrived it was time for Hinata's bed time. She walked to her room and changed to her pajamas and crawled into bed sleepily, "Naruto-kun, I want to see you more." Hinata said quietly before falling asleep.

Well what did you think? I just went out on a limb when I wrote this. I hope you guys like it and I'll be posting the next chapter soon. And just a fair warning there's going to be a time skip to when they are ten, when they are told that they are promised to each other.

If you don't like anything about the story please be gentle because this is my first story.

Matane!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Revealing.

Time skip: 5 years later.

"Naruto! Come inside please!" Yelled Kushina from the Hokage office. Naruto now ten years old ran into the mansion, up the stairs to his father's office. Naruto walks in and sits down. "You called me?" Asked Naruto. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Said Minato. Naruto turned around to see Hinata, Yuki, Hanabi, and Hiashi. Naruto smiles and asks, "Hinata what are you doing here?" "Naruto we have to tell you and Hinata something important." Said Kushina.

"What?!" Naruto and Hinata asked in unison. "You heard me, you and Hinata are engaged to be married." Said Minato. Hinata had a huge blush across her face as she asked "I'm gonna be Naruto-kun's wife?" Yuki placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and said "Yes you will be Hinata." Hinata looked to see a loving smile on her moms face.

"How long have you all been planing this?" Naruto asked. "Remember when you were five and Hinata and her parents came here to speak to me and your father?" Asked Kushina. Naruto nodded. "That was the day you two were arranged to be married." Said Hiashi. Naruto and Hinata look at each other, all they can think about is 'We are getting married.' "So we wanted to tell you both the situation because in three years you to will be living together on your own, and after living together for three years you two will be married." Minato explained.

*flashback*

Naruto and Hinata age 8.

'Naruto-kun has been so nice to me and yet he always blushes when he looks at me. And when he blushes like that I feel my heart beat faster' Thought Hinata. Naruto caught Hinata looking at him and they both blushed deeply. 'Why do I always get this feeling when I look at Hinata? My heat always beats super fast when I'm close to her, and when she speaks I can't help but think just how sweet her voice sounds.' Thought Naruto.

*End Flashback*

Now after being told about their engagement, Naruto and Hinata sit by the river at training ground 3. Both couldn't really find words for the situation until Naruto asks "So I guess this makes us fiancées huh?" Hinata blushing at the question nods and stutters "Y-yes it d-does Naruto-kun." Naruto chuckles and asks "Do you like me Hinata-chan?" Hinata gasps and blushes at his question as he continues "I know I act immature and childish but I can change if that's what you want and..." Hinata then cut him off and said "Naruto-kun I do like you, but I l-like you for who y-you are not who your not." Naruto was deep in thought after Hinata confessed to him. 'She likes how I am now? I thought everyone hated how I was. She's one of the only ones whose never told me to grow up.' " Hinata I have a confession for you, once we turned eight I started to develop a crush on you." Naruto said to Hinata.

All that was on Hinata's mind was 'does he like me for who I am?' Just as she thought that she asked him. "Naruto-kun, is there anything that you want me to change about myself?" Naruto looked right at her and said "No way! Your perfect just how you are! I don't want you to change Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun I'm glad that you don't want me to change. But is there anything I can do to be a good wife?" Asked Hinata. Naruto thought for a second. "Your already a good wife." Naruto said with a smile. Hinata blushed as she heard Naruto's compliment. As a thought came to Naruto's mind he remembered something from two hours before.

*Flashback*

"Now Naruto, Hinata I'm sure that you two will want to be alone together to talk among yourselves to try and grasp the situation so you two can find a private place to talk but beforehand, Naruto Hiashi-sama and I need to speak to you in private for two minutes." Said Minato. Naruto nodded to show that he was listening. Kushina, Yuki, Hinata, and Hanabi all left the room.

"Naruto we have something for you to give to Hinata." Said Hiashi. "What is it?" Asked Naruto. Minato then pulls a small box from his desk and hands it to Hiashi to give to Naruto. Naruto opened the box to see an engagement with five diamonds in it four side stones and one large one in the center with a white gold band.

"That's for you to give to Hinata. It has a sealing jutsu that will adjust itself to the size of Hinata's ring size so it will always fit her perfectly." Hiashi said. Naruto nodded to his future father-in-law. And was told to go meet with Hinata.

*End Flashback*

Back at training ground 3 Naruto remembers the box in his pocket. He pulls the box out and looks at Hinata with a blush as he chokes on his words. "W-will you m-marry me H-Hinata-chan?" He asked while presenting Hinata's ring. All Hinata could do is stare at the ring because when Naruto opened the box the ring caught the light so well that the diamonds sparkle shines on Hinata's face. "N-Naruto-kun y-yes I will!" Said Hinata. Naruto smiled as he slipped the ring on Hinata's ring finger. 'It's soo beautiful!' Hinata thought to herself.

"What's next?" Naruto asked. Hinata started to blush. She then heard Naruto suggest "I know! How about a date?" Hinata's lavender colored eyes widened at the thought of a date with Naruto. "O-ok Naruto-kun. Where shall we eat?" Asked Hinata. "Well you could come over for dinner at the Hokage mansion. Our chef is amazing! Mom and dad will let us eat alone because we are supposed to be together to get used to being a couple." Said Naruto. Hinata nodded in agreement and then asked. "U-um could we p-possibly hold h-hands while we w-walk there?" Asked Hinata.

Moments later the villagers were whispering and pointing at the young couple walking down the street holding hands with smiles and blushes on their faces. "Is that Hyuuga Hinata holding hands with Uzumaki Naruto?" Then Naruto spotted a friend of theirs in the proximity. It was Inuzuka Kiba.

"Naruto? Why are you and Hinata holding...oh! You two are going out?!" Said Kiba. Naruto and Hinata blushed and nodded at Kiba's question. "Sorry Kiba but we will be late for dinner we will explain later mata!" Said Naruto as he and Hinata ran to the mansion.

Naruto and Hinata walked through the front door of Hokage Mansion as they walked to the dining room where there was a huge banquet table filled with food for five people or more. Minato and Kushina were sitting at the table already eating. "Naruto is Hinata-san going to join us for dinner?" Asked Kushina. "If that's ok with you guys. We thought we could have a dinner date." Said Naruto. "It's a good idea, just wrong place. Here." Said Minato who held out some money. "Take Hinata-chan to a restaurant and have fun on your date." Said Kushina. "Right! Shall we Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto who held a hand out to Hinata. "Y-yes please." Said Hinata as she took Naruto's hand and followed him out.

"What are you thinking Minato?" Asked Kushina. "Just that Naruto and Hinata look happy already. They have two years to be a normal couple before they live together." Said Minato who noticed tears coming down his wife's face. "What's wrong dear?" Asked Minato. Kushina then wiped a tear from her eye and said "My baby boy is growing up so fast." Minato put a hand on Kushina's shoulder, kissed her forehead and said, "He will always be your baby boy!" He then grinned and hugged her tightly.

*Two hours later*

Naruto and Hinata are walking to Hinata's house to take her home. As they approached the door it opened up and there stood Hiashi and Yuki. Yuki had a smile on her face, Hiashi kept a straight face. "Did you two have fun?" Asked Yuki. "Y-yes mother we d-did. Naruto-kun took me out to a s-seafood place." Said Hinata. Hiashi looked at Naruto and said "Seafood... Good choice. Was it good?" "Yes sir it was." Said Naruto. "Hinata, say good night. And head inside please. Don't worry you'll see him tomorrow." Said Yuki as she noticed a look of sadness on Hinata's face. Hinata then walked up to Naruto and with a huge blush she leaned in and kissed his cheek and said "G-good night Naruto-kun!" Naruto who was blushing leaned in and kissed Hinata's cheek and said "Good night Hinata-chan!"

Naruto now walking home thought to himself 'I'm going to be a married man. It feels weird saying that but I hope that I can grow to love Hinata-chan more!' Naruto made it home to see his mother and father smiling at him. "How'd it go?" Asked Minato. "Great dad, thanks." Said Naruto who went off to bed. As soon as he hit the bed he was out like a light.

And that's chapter 2!

Please review and comment. Please be gentle :)

Also remember there's another time skip coming up. I gave fair warning lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Shadow Clone, A First Kiss, and A Bed for Two.

*Time skip two years later*

As time went on at the academy Naruto and Hinata's relationship had gotten stronger and stronger. Hinata's engagement ring had gotten a lot of attention from the girls. Ino and Sakura especially.

Naruto was always asked by the guys on how he landed Hinata as a fiancée. Even after he explained that they are both nobility they still didn't completely understand. Naruto just laughed at that.

Every morning Hinata would get a knock at her bedroom door. "Lady Hinata. Uzumaki Naruto is at the door." Said one of the Hyuuga clan guards. "A-arigato. Please l-let him in to sit w-while I get ready."said Hinata. With a smile and a blush Hinata always got ready quickly and went to meet Naruto so they could walk to the academy together.

At the academy Iruka Sensei told them their way to graduate from the academy was by the clone jutsu. 'Dammit that's my worst one!' Thought Naruto as he got up to perform his clone jutsu which didn't work at all. His clone looked like it got beaten half to death. "You fail Naruto!" Shouted Iruka.

Naruto walked in silence as he was depressed at failing the academy. 'I hope Naruto-kun is ok' thought Hinata as she walked with him trying to find something to say to comfort him, just then they heard a voice come from behind them.

"Naruto can I talk to you?" Naruto turned to see Mizuki Sensei. "Naruto I know a way for you to pass the graduation exam no sweat!" Said Mizuki.

*three hours later*

"Lord Hokage! Naruto just stole the Scroll of Sealing!" Said a Leaf village guard. "Minato what are we going to do? If Naruto unleashes him before he's ready..." Said Kushina. "All of you find my son and bring him to me." Said Minato calmly. Iruka tracked Naruto to a small shed about a mile from the village. Naruto who was out of breath looked up to see Iruka looking at him and saying "I caught you." Naruto then explained everything to Iruka who then thought, 'Why would Mizuki send Naruto here with the scroll?' Out of nowhere came a barrage of kunai that injured Iruka but missed Naruto because of Iruka pushing him aside. "Naruto run don't let Mizuki get that scroll!" Shouted Iruka. As Naruto turned to run Mizuki cut him off. As Mizuki raised a kunai a blur of lavender swept past him and hit him in the chest.

"Hinata-chan? Why are you here?!" Asked Naruto. "I'm here to help you Naruto-kun." Said Hinata. When Mizuki stood back up he looked at Hinata and yelled "You little bitch! I'll kill you first!" As he charged at Hinata he thrusted his kunai at her chest. She was then pulled back by Naruto, at the same time Mizuki was kicked by... Another Naruto? Hinata looked at the Naruto holding here and at the one in front of her. "Two Naruto-kuns? That can't be." Said Hinata. "You dare raise a knife to my fiancée? I'll kick your ass! Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" Shouted Naruto. Suddenly there were a thousand Naruto's all around them. They then charged Mizuki beating him to a pulp.

"Hehehe, I lost my temper a bit sorry." Said Naruto. "Naruto-kun, y-you saved my life." Said Hinata. Naruto looked at his fiancée and said "Of course I did! That's what a husband does! He protects his wife." Said Naruto. Hinata blushing said "We aren't married yet Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at Hinata and said to her "It's still in my nature to protect the ones I love. And you Hinata-chan are the main focus of my life from here on in." "Naru.." Hinata started to say but was cut off by a gentle kiss from Naruto.

As Naruto pulled away from his kiss with Hinata he then noticed something. 'Our first kiss?' "Naruto-kun, w-we just had our first kiss. Hinata said to him. Naruto blushed and chuckled. "Oi Naruto! Could you come here please I have something for you." Said Iruka. Naruto walked to Iruka with Hinata hand-in-hand. "Close your eyes Naruto." Said Iruka. Ten seconds after Naruto closed his eyes Iruka said "Ok open your eyes." Naruto was looking at his Sensei who wasn't wearing his forehead protector. Naruto the. Noticed that he was wearing Iruka headband. "You graduated Naruto!" Said Naruto.

*Time skip one year later*

Hinata who was sleeping was awoken to a knock at her door and a Hyuuga clan guard saying "Lady Hinata. Uzumaki Naruto is at the door." "Please invite him in. I'll be there shortly." Said Hinata. The guard walked away and Hinata got up out of bed and brushed her short blue hair to its usual style. She got dressed in a lavender kimono top and a pair of dark blue pants.

Everyday for the last year Naruto would come to her house in the morning and they would go spend the days together either at training ground three, or in the other shops through out the village. But he's never come to Hyuuga manor this early before. Something was different today. As Hinata made her way to Naruto she spotted him with her parents and little sister. He was holding something in his hands but she couldn't tell what.

"Happy birthday Hinata-chan!" Said Naruto holding out a bouquet of roses and a stuffed fox to Hinata. T-thank you Naruto-kun!" After thirty seconds of talking Hiashi and Yuki walk in the room. "Well Hinata, today you turn thirteen." Said Hiashi. Yuki then added "Do you remember what that means?" Naruto and Hinata both looked at each other in confusion. Hiashi then said "It means that you two will be living together as of tonight in the house Hokage-sama and I built for you two." Naruto and Hinata then both were blushing a deep shade of crimson. "That's today? That totally slipped my mind." Said Naruto. "We'll Naruto we arranged for your things to be moved to your new house." Said a familiar voice behind them. Naruto turned to see his mother and father standing in the doorway. They were asked to come in by Yuki and were given tea by a house maid. "Would you guys like to see your new house?" Asked Kushina. Naruto and Hinata nodded and were led out of the Hyuuga manor.

After a twenty minute walk they were shown a huge house on the outskirts of the village. "Holly crap!" Said Naruto. "It's h-huge. How m-many rooms are there?" Asked Hinata. Hiashi then told them "Twelve rooms: four bedrooms, four bathrooms, one kitchen, a living room, a dojo, and an armory. Plus there's a big backyard with a koi pond to relax by." "There's already furniture in the house we just need to bring your clothes over." Said Minato.

Naruto and Hinata stepped inside their new house which was actually larger than Hyuuga manor. They look at the sofa which was in front of a nice fireplace. Naruto made his way to a hallway and opened up a door seeing the master bedroom which Naruto noticed had a really big bed. And after looking at the other bedrooms he noticed there was only one bed in the house. That's when Hinata walked in on Naruto thinking. She had also noticed that there's was only one bed and immediately turned crimson. "N-Naruto-kun? W-which side of the bed d-do you want?" Asked Hinata shyly. Naruto gulped and said "You choose first Hinata-chan." Hinata nodded and said "I'd like the right side."

*twelve hours later*

After helping move their clothes from their parents house Naruto and Hinata started to unpack. As Naruto was unpacking he remembered earlier.

*flashback*

Hiashi and Minato pulled him aside and told him. 'Naruto now that you and Hinata are an engaged couple living together there are certain things you will have to control. To put it simply, no sex until you and Hinata are married in three years.' Naruto looked at Hiashi in shock at the mention of that topic. "I know sooner or later you two will eventually see each other naked living together, and you two may even "mess around" one day. But nothing further until marriage. Said Hiashi.

Naruto who was still in shock at that topic being brought up asked to his dad and father-in-law, "Why would you two bring this topic up?" "Because you two are teenagers with raging hormones. We know what it's like being teenagers once. But control yourself Naruto that's something that's a special thing for you two to give each other at your honeymoon." Said Minato.

*end flashback*

After a few more hours of re arranging and putting stuff away Hinata yawned as did Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun, shall we go to sleep?" Asked Hinata. Naruto looked out the window and noticed that it was almost dark. He looked at Hinata and said "Sleep sounds good to me." They then walked to their bedroom, Naruto grabbed his pajamas and said "I'll change in the bathroom to give you some privacy Hinata." He walked into the master bathroom and started to change. A few minutes Naruto was fully changed into a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt. After that he knocked on the door to the bedroom and asked if Hinata was done changing.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun I'm finished changing."said Hinata. As Naruto walked in he noticed that Hinata was wearing a set of lavender pajamas, the pajama shirt was sleeveless and stopped halfway down her belly. Her lavender colored sleep pants stopped just below her knees and the waist line of the pants hugged her hips very well that it showed her curves. All Naruto could do was stare as Hinata blushed.

After a couple of minutes of silent staring and blushing Hinata crawls into the bed and asks Naruto to join her as she yawned. Naruto climbed into bed which he thought was a bit weird. They have cuddled before while watching a fireworks show, but now Naruto didn't want to make Hinata feel uncomfortable. Just as that thought crossed Naruto's mind Hinata turned to him and asked "Naruto-kun? Since its a new environment in the new house could you please h-hold me tonight?" "I was scared to cuddle with you because I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Said Naruto. Hinata then said "I w-won't feel uncomfortable. I l-like being held by you." With that being said, Naruto slipped his hand around Hinata's waist and held her close. Their hearts raced for a minute until they relaxed and fell asleep within minutes.

That's chapter 3! Please review and let me know how I did :)

I mentioned in a review that I made a few slight adjustments to the story with their ages so if it seemed weird reading this please recheck the first chapter :) ill post chapter 4 as soon as I can!

Mata!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First day in a new house, and breakfast in bed.

Hey everyone, I just wanna say thank you to all of those who have read and reviewed the story. This is my first story and I had no idea that it would have good reviews! Thank you guys and enjoy!

All throughout their first night together Naruto didn't let go of Hinata once. So the next morning came around and Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Seeing his fiancée sleeping soundly next to him he slowly removed his hand from her waist and got up to walk to the bathroom. After returning to the bedroom, Naruto's stomach growled. 'Do we have any food in the house?' He thought as he left the bedroom.

Walking into his kitchen he looked all throughout the cabinets and the fridge, with no luck. "Damn. Looks like I'm going shopping." Naruto said as he grabbed his wallet, slipped on his shoes and walked out the door. After he left he thought 'I hope Hinata-chan won't worry about me being gone. I won't be gone long though.' Five minutes later Naruto arrived at the store and bought everything they would need for a week breakfast, lunch, and dinner. So after a twenty minute shopping trip Naruto arrived home and started cooking.

Naruto knew that Hinata's favorite breakfast was a western dish called biscuits and sausage gravy with scrambled eggs. He liked it too so he was happy. Naruto preheated the oven to the right temperature and placed the biscuits on the baking sheet. Looking at the cookware he chuckled and mumbled to himself "They give us cookware but no food?" The oven light turned off to signal that it was preheated. He placed the baking sheet in the oven as he read that it'll take ten minutes for them to be done.

As he started the sausage he heated up the gravy. The sausage took about eight minutes. He drained the grease from the sausage then scooped the chunks of meat into the gravy. Two minutes later a ding was heard signaling that the biscuits were ready. Naruto grabbed a pot holder and opened the oven and pulled out the biscuits. After they were out and cooling he cracked open two eggs and scrambled them. After a few minutes of cooking they were ready and he scooped them on to Hinata's plate. Along with placing the biscuits and gravy into other containers so he could carry them to Hinata. He then grabbed a second plate and some forks.

Approaching the room Naruto cracked open the door to see his soundly sleeping fiancée still dreaming. He walks in quietly and sets the tray down on their dresser, then walks over to Hinata and gently shakes her shoulder. "Hinata? Wake up please. I made you breakfast." Said Naruto with no response from Hinata. After a few seconds he thought 'Her lips look so soft, maybe that'll work.' He then leaned in and gently kissed her. After two seconds she returned the kiss. Their kiss lasted for about a minute until Naruto pulled away to see two beautiful lavender colored eyes looking at him.

"Good morning Hinata-chan. I made you breakfast." Said Naruto with a grin. Hinata still waking up rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 8:30 AM. "I slept for twelve hours?" Asked Hinata. "Yes you did. You looked so comfortable that I didn't want to wake you." Said Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun you didn't have to let me sleep this late. I could've helped with breakfast." Said Hinata. Naruto looked at her and said "I wanted to treat you like a princess." He said with a blush and a grin. Hinata just blushed and said "O-ok Naruto-kun."

Naruto walked to the dresser, grabbed the tray and set it on the bed between the two of them as Naruto handed Hinata her plate which had two biscuits covered in sausage gravy with two scrambled eggs. Naruto then took a plate for himself he grabbed three biscuits and covered them with gravy and scooped some scrambled eggs to his plate. "Itadakimasu." They said in unison. Hinata took her first bite and her eyes widened. "T-this is d-delicious Naruto-kun!" Said Hinata. Naruto smiled and thanked her for the compliment. "The chefs at the Hokage mansion taught me how to cook when I told them that I was engaged. It was something I wanted to learn to do for you so you can feel special." Said Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun, you made me feel special last night when we cuddled, also when you saved my life last year, and when you kissed me for the first time. Y-you really don't have to do much to make me feel special." Said Hinata with a blush. Naruto then reached out and moved the tray to the side he slid forward took Hinata's hands in his and said "Hinata-chan your going to be my wife. I've never told you this but I've gone past a crush on you. I love you Hyuuga Hinata!" 'H-he loves me?' Thought Hinata. She then felt Naruto's hand caress her cheek and gently tilt her head up by using his other hand and lifting her chin. He then laid a gentle kiss on Hinata that was returned after a couple of seconds. What was meant as a quick kiss turned into a deep passionate kiss that lasted ten minutes.

After they stopped kissing Naruto and Hinata looked into each others eyes. Naruto then took Hinata's hands and said. "That kiss was amazing." Hinata nodded in agreement and said. "Naruto-kun I l-love you." "I love you too Hinata-chan! Now shall we eat?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded and said "Y-yes please." After they finished eating their breakfast they took the dishes to the kitchen and Hinata had to quickly run to the bathroom. When she returned she apologized and helped Naruto with the dishes. After ten minutes the dishes were done and they explored more of their new house. Still in their pajamas they left the kitchen together.

The house had two levels an upstairs and a downstairs. The upstairs had the bedrooms, and two bathrooms. The downstairs had the living room, kitchen, two bathrooms, also the dojo and armory. They've seen all of the rooms except the dojo and armory. Naruto being a weapon user really wanted to see the armory. He wasn't as good a weapon master as Ten Ten, but he was damn good with a 'ninto' (ninja sword). After years of training he mastered the sword with help from an instructor at the academy. He was very proficient with all bladed tools, but he preferred a ninto and kunais. After walking into the armory he noticed that there was only a few things in there. His ninto that was given to him by Iruka when he found out what weapon he was good with, also there was a trunk full of kunai and shurikens. But there was a lot of room for enough weapons to supply three squads of ninja. "Time to stock the walls eh Hinata?" Naruto asked with a grin. "H-hai Naruto-kun. S-shall we see the dojo?" Asked Hinata. Naruto smiled and said "You bet!"

As they walked down the hall to the dojo Naruto took Hinata's hand in his which made Hinata smile as they walked. They see the door to the dojo they opened the door to a huge room with training weapons on the wall, padded armor for sparring, and padded targets. "Wow!" Naruto and Hinata said in unison. "This is now my third favorite room in the house." Said Naruto. "T-third favorite? W-what are the first two?" Asked Hinata. Naruto looked at her and said "My second favorite is the kitchen, and my all time favorite is our bedroom. Because at night I get to hold you!" Said Naruto. Hinata turned a bright shade of pink. "Y-you don't h-have to wait until we are going to bed to hold me Naruto-kun." Said Hinata with a shy tone in her voice. Naruto hearing that walked up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around Hinata's belly. That made Hinata gasp in surprise, the feeling of two warm hands holding her exposed belly. Naruto couldn't get over how soft her belly felt. Naruto then leaned forward and placed one hand on Hinata's right cheek and turned her head to the right where she was greeted with a kiss from Naruto. After a thirty second kiss Hinata spun around and wrapped her arms around Naruto and held him tightly.

"Hinata-chan shall we take a walk today?" Asked Naruto. "H-hai Naruto-kun. But what are we going to do today?" Asked Hinata as they left the dojo. Naruto looked at her with a grin and said, "I thought we'd go on a date since we didn't do anything for your birthday." "O-ok Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile. Naruto and Hinata went upstairs and took a clean set of clothes and a towel each. Hinata went to the master bathroom to shower, Naruto went to the upstairs hall bathroom to shower. After Naruto finished his shower he dried off and got dressed. Figuring Hinata may still be showering he walked back to the bedroom and opened the door. What he saw next was what he hadn't expected to see. Hinata was naked looking through her dresser. She noticed Naruto and yelped with shock and fainted.

As Naruto panicked because he's never been in this situation. He grabbed the blanket off their bed and covered her up. He then picked her up bridal style and set her down gently on the bed. Naruto walked to Hinata's dresser and pulled out a pair of pants, a shirt, a bra, and a pair of underwear. He then set the clothes at the foot of the bed and left the room. He wondered what should he do to pass the hour till Hinata woke up. Just then there was a knock at the door. Opening the door Naruto saw Hiashi. "Hiashi-sama? What brings you here today?" Asked Naruto.

Hinata waking up thought 'What a strange dream. I dreamt Naruto-kun saw me...' Just then she noticed that it wasn't a dream. She was naked and lying in bed wrapped in a blanket. She sat up and saw that there was a set of clothes at the end of the bed. She slowly got up and got dressed all the while she was a deep shade of crimson. Opening the door to the hallway she heard Naruto talking to someone, she walked downstairs to the living room to see Naruto talking to her father.

"F-father what are you doing here?" Asked Hinata. "I came to give Naruto-San something." Said Hiashi who held out an envelope to Naruto. Naruto took the envelope and opened it to see money in it. "Hiashi-sama what's this for?"asked Naruto. Hinata looked at the envelope and wondered the same thing. "Hokage-sama and I both realized that we didn't give you two any food. So we both are giving you money for two months worth of food money." Hiashi said. Naruto and Hinata both looked at each other and back to Hiashi and thanked him.

One hour after having received their grocery money, Naruto and Hinata went shopping for their food. Naruto noticing that it was getting colder outside suggested to Hinata, "After this we should go buy some winter clothes because its only a month away." "H-hai Naruto-kun I agree." As they arrived home they put all of their groceries away grabbed sweaters and their clothing money and left the house.

Walking down the street hand-in-hand they spot a restaurant that they both thought the food smelled good from. "Shall we have a dinner date there Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto. "H-hai Naruto-kun that would be fun." Said Hinata. So after they bought their winter clothing they walked home with four heaping bags of clothes and jackets. While walking and talking to each other Naruto noticed a weapon shop. "Hey Hinata-chan could we stop in there for a moment?" Asked Naruto. "S-sure Naruto-kun. I want to look around the shop myself for some gear." Said Hinata. They walked into the shop the shop owner knew who Naruto was. "Naruto-San what brings you here today?" Said the shop keeper. "I'm here to buy some weapons. My fiancée and I now have our own house and it has an armory that needs stocking." Said Naruto. "So this is Hinata-chan that you talk so much about?" Asked the shop keeper. Hinata blushing at the thought of Naruto talking about her to others. Naruto put his arm around Hinata and said "Yep! This is my Hinata-chan!" Turning dark red Hinata looked down and said "N-nice to m-meet you." "You as well. Naruto-San will you be using your discount today?" Asked the shop keeper. "D-discount? What does he mean Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata. Naruto looked at Hinata and said "Being the son of the Hokage has its perks. I get a discount at every store and restaurant in the village. But I don't like to use it unless I'm buying a lot of stuff or buying expensive stuff. The last time I used it was six months ago." Said Naruto. Hinata asked him, "W-why don't you like using the discount Naruto-kun?" "I honestly don't like the special treatment just because I'm the son of the Hokage, I would prefer to pay the full price for things because then the store owners and restaurant owners will make their profit. But today I will use my discount if you please." Said Naruto. Hinata looked at Naruto and thought 'Thats so sweet Naruto-kun.'

As they searched the shelves they bought all the supplies they needed to fill the armory. Hinata noticed that Naruto was looking at a ninto on the wall that had a steel paw at the end of the handle. The sign said 'The Wolf Blade.' And Hinata asked him "Is t-that a sword that you want Naruto-kun?" Naruto shook his head and said. "No I just thought the paw design was kind of awesome." He then grinned and went back to shopping. After two hours of shopping they left the shop with enough weapons to fill their armory also enough tactical gear for the two of them. As they returned home they put their clothes away and the weapons. They hung up the weapons on the racks which consisted of swords, spears, staves, kunais, and knuckle-blades. After all of that they changed into some clothes that they thought were "date appropriate". Naruto wore a pair of black jeans and an orange button up shirt. Hinata wore a lavender dress with black leggings because of the cold weather. Naruto took one look at her and said "You look beautiful Hinata-chan." Blushing Hinata said "T-thank you Naruto-kun. You look very handsome." Naruto held out his elbow and they walked to the restaurant.

They arrived at the restaurant and took a table. Naruto pulled out a chair for Hinata to take a seat as she sat down Naruto took his seat and reached forward to hold Hinata's hand. They both looked at the menu and they haven't seen most of this food before. They asked the waiter who said it was "Italian." Naruto and Hinata asked what a good dish for two would be. The waiter then said "The lasagna is a great dish for two, its filling and it is made the way you would like it. We have a variety of meats and veggies you can add to the meal." Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and Naruto said. "How about we try it? It looks delicious." "S-sure Naruto-kun." Said Hinata. The waiter then took the order and went to have it made. Naruto and Hinata talked among themselves. "N-Naruto-kun why did you like that paw design on the ninto?" Asked Hinata. Naruto looked at Hinata and said "Well my favorite animal is the wolf, they are the spirit of the forests. Also they are the most loyal animal out there." Hinata smiled at the statement. "S-sounds like you Naruto-kun. Your very loyal to me." Said Hinata. Naruto smiled and leaned toward her and have her a small kiss on the lips. Hinata looking like she was embarrassed, Naruto said to her "I'll give you a bigger kiss at home" Hinata then turned pink.

Thirty minutes later the waiter brought them their dinner. It was a beef lasagna with cucumbers in between the noodles. "Itadakimasu." They both said. As they dug into their first bite their eyes widened and they continued to eat. "This is delicious!" Said Naruto. Hinata nodded in agreement with a mouthful of food.

After dinner they walked home and changed into their pajamas and cuddled on the sofa with a fire going. "Did you have a good day today Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto. Hinata who had her head rested on Naruto's shoulder said. "H-hai Naruto-kun today was romantic." Naruto then lifted Hinata's chin upwards and passionately kissed her. After twenty minutes of kissing they stopped to catch their breath. Hinata yawned showing that she was sleepy. Naruto asked her "Shall we go to bed Hinata-chan?" "H-hai Naruto-kun. It was a busy day today." Said Hinata. Then she gasped as she felt herself being lifted off the sofa. Naruto carried her bridal style to their bedroom. Naruto set her down on her side of the bed and then crawled on to his side. Once they got cozy under the blankets Naruto was about to turn to Hinata to cuddle with her but just as he was going to turn Hinata scooted toward him and laid her head on his shoulder. Naruto wrapped his left arm around her and she fell asleep in seconds. Naruto who was still looking at her, kissed her forehead and said "Good night my love." And he fell asleep within minutes.

And that's chapter 4! Sorry about the long paragraphs. But I hope you guys like it!

Chapter 5 may take a couple of days to post but I got some good ideas that I want to write out before I post. As Always please review and be gentle lol.

Mata!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Nosebleed, a shower together, and a rescue.

YungHime: No she doesn't yet.

As Hinata awoke the next morning she felt that her cheek was really warm. She looked around and noticed that she fell asleep on Naruto's chest. She was just too tired last night that she didn't notice. She leaned toward Naruto's face and kissed his cheek. He stirred a little but remained sleeping. In Naruto's stirring he pulled Hinata closer, Hinata having to go to the bathroom gently squirmed away from Naruto's strong hold.

After using the bathroom Hinata thought that she could make them breakfast. She looked at the clock and saw it was 8:00 am. Quietly she left the bedroom and went downstairs to the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen she looked around and wondered what she could make for the both of them, they had biscuits and gravy yesterday. She then thought of a tasty idea, fried potatoes and eggs over medium. Grabbing all the materials that she needed which was two pans, a spatula and the food. She cleaned the potatoes, cut them up and placed them in a pan to boil them. Ten minutes later they were soft enough and ready. She drained the water and placed the potatoes in the other pan with some butter. About ten minutes later they were ready. She then grabbed five eggs, cracked them in the pan and after a few minutes she flipped them over.

The whole meal took about thirty minutes to make but it was done. "I hope Naruto-kun likes it." Said Hinata as she grabbed their breakfast and the tray. She opened the bedroom door to see Naruto just opening his eyes. "G-good morning Naruto-kun. I made us breakfast." Said Hinata with a smile and a blush.

"Hinata that's my job." Said Naruto with a tired voice. "I'm s-supposed to make my husband breakfast too." Hinata said with a blush. Naruto sat up and said. " I have an idea." "W-what's your idea Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata. "How about we take turns making meals for each other? Like since you made breakfast today I can make dinner tonight, and tomorrow I'll make breakfast and you can make dinner tomorrow. How does that sound Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto. "I-I like that idea Naruto-kun." Said Hinata. They then sat down and ate their breakfast. "Hinata-chan this is delicious! What is it?" Asked Naruto. Hinata thinking 'He likes my cooking!' "I-it's fried potatoes and eggs." Said Hinata. "Hinata-chan I like your cooking!" Said Naruto.

After eating they washed the dishes and sat down to think on what they should do. Just then a knock came to the door. Opening the door Naruto saw Sakura and Ino. "Sakura, Ino what are you two doing here?" Asked Naruto as Hinata came to the door. "We came to see where you two live." Said Ino. "It looks like we interrupted you two having some 'fun'." Said Sakura. Hinata then blushed and turned deep crimson. "We d-don't do that Sakura." Said Hinata. Naruto remembering yesterday started having a nosebleed. He covered his nose and ran to the bathroom. After he left the room Sakura and Ino started to bomb Hinata with questions. "Have you two seen each other naked? Have you two done it yet?" They asked. Hinata blushing madly said. "N-Naruto-kun accidentally saw me yesterday." Sakura and Ino wanted to know the juicy details until Naruto came around the corner and saw them badgering Hinata which he saw that Hinata was on the verge of fainting. "Ok enough you two." Said Naruto with small traces of blood on his lip. Hinata stepped forward and hugged Naruto. Sakura and Ino thought they caused enough damage and left.

Naruto was now sitting in the bathroom with Hinata cleaning off the remaining blood from his face. She leaned forward which gave Naruto a view down her pajama shirt. Hinata catching Naruto's stare stood up and turned around and crossed her arms around her chest. Naruto feeling bad that he embarrassed Hinata, he stood up and wrapped his arms around Hinata covering her belly. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan but I couldn't help but stare." Said Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun it's ok. We are going to see each other naked eventually right?" Asked Hinata. "Hai Hinata-chan." Said Naruto. He kissed Hinata's cheek which helped Hinata relax a little he stepped away and said. "How about we go for a walk today?" Hinata replied "It's really cold out today Naruto-kun. How about we stay in and snuggle?" "Ok Hinata-chan. I'm going to shower and go get us some lunch." Said Naruto. As he left the bathroom to get a change of clothes, Hinata grabbed his wrist and asked. "C-could we s-shower together Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked at her stunned that she asked that couldn't think of a response. He looked at her and asked "Is that ok for us to do?" Hinata blushed and said "W-we are engaged so it's ok. And I think it'll give us some more intimacy as a couple."

A few minutes later they are both stripping down naked. Naruto trying not to make Hinata feel embarrassed tried not to stare. But he couldn't help it, he tried looking out of the corner of his eye which Hinata noticed. 'He keeps staring at me. Does he find me attractive?' Thought Hinata. As she turned away to put her clothes on the counter she let out a small yelp when she felt two hands on her shoulders. She saw Naruto in the mirror with his hands on her as he leaned forward, kissed her cheek and said. "I'm sorry if my looking at your body makes you shy but you have a beautiful body." Blushing at the comment Hinata felt relieved that Naruto finds her attractive. She turned around to look at him. She's never seen him without a shirt before. His body was really sculpted, she felt how built his arms were when he hugged her or cuddled with her. But seeing this made her blush. "T-thanks for your compliment Naruto-kun. S-shall we s-start our shower?" Asked Hinata.

The hot water immediately started to steam the bathroom up. Naruto and Hinata both stood under the water, Naruto seeing the water drip down Hinata's body made him stand at "attention." Blushing he covered himself but he felt two hands move his hands. Hinata looked at his member and blushed, she then noticed Naruto was staring at her chest. She blushed at his stare then asked "C-can I w-wash your body Naruto-kun?" Naruto then added. "Only if I can wash your body Hinata-chan." "D-deal Naruto-kun." Said Hinata.

Grabbing Naruto's soap she poured some into her hands. His soap was an American soap called Axe. The smell made Hinata think of their first night together in the house. As she lathered the soap on Naruto's body, she started at his shoulders and worked her way down. Feeling every detail of his muscles she went down past his stomach and started washing his "area". As she touched it the reaction from Naruto was a moan. "Is this ok Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata. Naruto looked at her and said. "Yes Hinata-chan I did that because it felt good to have you touch it." As Hinata continued to wash Naruto's area she slid her hand up and down as it got harder. As she stopped to rinse the soap off she looked at Naruto's face to see a look in his eyes she's never seen before. 'Could it be desire?' Thought Hinata. Naruto asked Hinata. "Could I wash you now Hinata-chan?" Hinata blushed and nodded. Naruto poured Hinata's soap in his hand. 'I love her soap! It smells like vanilla and cinnamon.' Thought Naruto. He then did what Hinata did. He started at her shoulders and worked his way down. As he started to wash her breasts she moaned as he touched them. 'F-feels so intense.' Thought Hinata. While washing her breasts he couldn't help but squeeze them gently and think 'They are so soft.' As he washed her belly he noticed that she had a small "pot" belly 'Its soo cute!' Thought Naruto. As he got down past her waistline he asked. "Is this ok Hinata-chan?" "Y-yes Naruto-kun." Said Hinata. Naruto proceeded to was Hinata's "area." As he touched her she moaned. 'It must feel good for her.' Thought Naruto. After a few more seconds Hinata collapsed in Naruto's arms. "Are you okay Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto. "Y-yes Naruto-kun. I just c-couldn't stand anymore, you m-made me feel soo good." Said Hinata. She then rinsed herself off and felt Naruto wrap his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I love you Hinata-chan." Said Naruto. "I l-love you too Naruto-kun." Said Hinata.

After their shower they got dressed and Naruto went to get them some lunch. Hinata sat down and turned on the tv, and tried to find something they both could watch. Then she heard a knock at the door. Opening the door Hinata was looking at two Rain village ninjas. "She'll do just fine. Lets have some fun!" They said as they burst in holding Hinata down. Thinking that she's going to be raped she tried fighting back with no luck. "Naruto-kun! Help me!" Hinata shouted.

Naruto forgetting his wallet turned around and walked back to the house. About a hundred yards from the door he saw two men burst through his door. Fearing that his fiancées life is at stake he charged forward. 'Hinata-chan please be ok.' Naruto thought. Ten feet from the door Naruto heard Hinata scream. 'Naruto-kun! Help me!' He bashed the door open and saw two ninjas holding Hinata down. "Get the fuck off of her!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed one of the ninjas and threw him out the door. The second ninja went to stab Hinata. Hearing her scream Naruto turned around to see a yellow flash snatch Hinata away. "Dad! Thanks!" Shouted Naruto. "You two! What the hell is your problem?!" Shouted Minato. "H-Hokage-sama! They t-tried to..." Hinata cried. "You tried to rape my fiancée?!" Shouted Naruto. He was then charging at the one rain ninja still in the house then was stopped by his mother who just arrived to help. "Naruto stop! They are here for the chuunin exam. If you want to get back at them do it in the exam." Said Kushina.

Rage in Naruto's now red-slit eyes was telling everyone that he was ready to kill someone. "Naruto calm down, Hinata is safe. You made it in time." Said Kushina. Naruto then calmed down a little but was still on his guard. 'What was that in his eyes?' Thought Hinata. "So I'm in the chuunin exams? When do they start?" Asked Naruto. Minato brought Hinata to Naruto. Naruto then was met by a lavender blur that held him tight and cried into his coat. "They will start tomorrow. Registration is at 9:30 am. And it's going to snow. So be ready. Meet me and your mother in the office tonight so we can talk to you." Said Minato who dragged the two rain ninja outside and to the Hokage mansion.

"Naruto-kun. Th-they were.." Cried Hinata. Naruto tightened his hold on Hinata and said. "You are safe now and I won't let anything happen to you my love." He then leaned down to kiss Hinata's forehead. After a couple hours a knock was heard at the door. Opening the door Naruto saw Hiashi and two Hyuuga clan guards. "Hiashi-sama what brings you here?" Asked Naruto. "I have come to leave two guards here. I heard about what happened earlier and I..." Hiashi said but was cut off by Naruto. "With all due respect Hiashi-sama we don't need them. It's my job to protect my wife and I don't need two guards. I'm not leaving Hinata-chan's side for a minute tonight." Hiashi looked at Naruto with respect. "You really do care for my daughter." Said Hiashi. Naruto looked at him with confusion. Hiashi noticing his look said "Most noble teens who are arranged are really selfish and don't care what happens to their fiancées. That is where my wife saw a difference in you." "W-what do you mean father?" Asked Hinata. Hiashi looking at his daughter being held by Naruto, looked up and said. "When your mother saw Naruto for the first time she knew that he would actually take care of you. She sees a lot of mine and Hokage-sama's qualities in Naruto. She knows that Naruto will provide for you and our grandchildren in the future." The word grandchildren made them blush. "Ok Naruto. The guards won't stay here but they will however stay close by in case you need help. Is that ok?" Asked Hiashi. Naruto thinking that Hiashi is just being a dad said "Yes sir." "Don't call me sir, you can call me dad or father if you like." Said Hiashi as he turned to the guards and told them not to leave the sight of the house "Yes lord Hyuuga!" They said in unison. Naruto looked at Hinata and kissed her gently on the forehead. "N-Naruto-kun if your not ok having the guards outside I can send them away." Said Hinata. "Nah it's ok let them stay. Hiashi-sama is just being a father, I'm sure I'll be the same way one day." Said Naruto.

One hour later, Naruto, Hinata and the two Hyuuga guards arrived at the Hokage mansion. "Lady Hinata we will wait outside the office." Said one of the guards. "Ok thank you." Hinata said to them. Knocking on the door Naruto heard his dad say "Enter." Opening the door Naruto saw his parents at the desk. "You asked to see us dad?" Asked Naruto. "I did. With the chuunin exams this year security will be a little more strict. Considering what happened last year when Sarutobi-sama fought and killed Orochimaru. You will have to find a team to enter with. Who will you choose?" Said Minato. "I'm going to have to choose Hinata as one of my teammates." Said Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun you don't have too..." Hinata said but was cut off by Kushina. "Hinata do you really think that after what happened to you tonight that Naruto is going to let you be on a different team without him there to protect you?" "M-Madame Kushina I don't always need to be protected. I was caught off guard today. But I will respect Naruto-kun's wish." Hinata said with a smile. Kushina smiled at the statement Hinata made. "Now you just need one more member. The only ones available are, Choji, Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, and Lee." Said Minato. Naruto and Hinata took a few minutes to think on who to choose. They both thought that since lee still was recovering that it wasn't best to have him on the team. And Sakura was trained in medical ninjutsu so she would make a valuable asset. As they pondered the choices they made their minds up. "We will take Sakura." Said Naruto.

"As you wish. Now you two go home and get ready for tomorrow." Said Minato. "Yes dad but just know this. If those rain ninja touch Hinata-chan again they won't leave the exam alive." Said Naruto. Minato and Kushina looked at Naruto. Kushina said with a smile "That's my boy." Minato gave his signature grin. Naruto and Hinata left the office and walked back to their house with the Hyuuga guards.

Arriving back home Naruto and Hinata started making dinner, Hinata offered for the guards to come eat and they took the offer. As they ate dinner a knock was heard at the door. Naruto wondering who it was. Looked at Hinata who he heard say "Byakugan!" Two seconds after the knock came. "It's Sakura." Said Hinata. Naruto opened the door and invited Sakura inside. "I heard you two selected me as a teammate in the chuunin exams?" Asked Sakura. "Hai we did. You can be a valuable member to our team. With your brute strength and medical training." Said Naruto. "Ok that's understandable. I'll see you two tomorrow at registration." Said Sakura.

After dinner the guards switched with two other guards who took the night shift. Naruto and Hinata changed into their pajamas and crawled in bed. Hinata then grabbed ahold of Naruto. "You ok Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto. "H-hai Naruto-kun I just wanna be held." Said Hinata. Naruto smiled and held her. After Hinata fell asleep Naruto thought. 'I will rank up this year.' Then he fell asleep.

And that's chapter 5! Sorry it took longer than usual. I worked a twelve-hour shift the other night. But chapters 6,7, and 8 should be out in the next few days :)!

Mata!


	6. Chapter 6

Now here's chapter 6! I just wanna thank all of my followers for all of their positive feedback! you guys are all awesome and you've really helped to inspire me. I've never been much of a writer but with my first story getting all positive reviews i just cant stop now! Thank you all and ENJOY!

Chapter 6: Bacon, Registration, and Exam 1.

The next morning Naruto and Hinata not woke up at 7:00 am. Naruto kissed Hinata on the forehead and got up to use the bathroom. After returning to the bedroom, Naruto remembered that they laid out their armor last night before going to bed. The armor was black in color with small traces of dark blue. The torso had chain mail and the legs from hip to knee had chain mail. As they started getting dressed together Naruto was asked by Hinata to zip the back of her armor up. Naruto blushed as he zipped it up. Watching her turn around he noticed just how well the armor hugged her slender curves. Hinata catching Naruto's stare asked. "W-what is it Naruto-kun?" "Hinata-chan that armor shows your curves very nicely." Naruto said with a nosebleed. "N-Naruto-kun it makes me blush when you stare. And your nose.." Said Hinata. She then grabbed a tissue to clean Naruto's face, noticing that his eyes were still gazing at her body. "N-Naruto-kun. Do you really find my body that attractive?" Asked Hinata. "You bet Hinata!" Said Naruto. After Naruto and Hinata were finished getting dressed they went downstairs to the kitchen where Naruto started making breakfast. Hinata invited the guards in for something to eat.

Naruto made pancakes, eggs and bacon. The smell of the bacon filled the house. Hinata and the guards were wondering what he was cooking. When he set their plates down there were two round tan cakes on the plates along with two brown strips of meat with eggs. As Hinata and the guards were given their plates they looked at the food with curiosity. They've never seen pancakes or bacon before. "N-Naruto-kun what is this?" Asked Hinata. Naruto smiled as he placed butter and syrup on the table while he continued to cook seconds because he knew they'd want more. "It's pancakes and bacon. The cooks at Hokage mansion made it for us sometimes. Trust me its delicious!" Said Naruto. He then went to the table and put butter and syrup on Hinata's pancakes and cut a piece off and asked her to try it. Hinata took a bite of the pancakes and her eyes widened as she took the fork and started to eat her breakfast.

The guards seeing Hinata's reaction to the food tried it themselves. Five minutes later Naruto was just sitting down as everyone had finished their third helping. Smiling Naruto started to eat his breakfast while looking at Hinata. He just couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. She had slightly longer hair than she did last year and she had it tied up today. He's never seen Hinata with her hair up before. "Hinata-chan you look really beautiful with long hair." Said Naruto. "A-arigato Naruto-kun." Said Hinata with a blush. Naruto could tell that Hinata and the guards were full just by the way they were sitting.

After breakfast Naruto and Hinata went to the armory to gather their equipment. Naruto being a swordsman grabbed a ninto and some kunai and shurikens. Hinata grabbed kunai and shurikens and smoke bombs. "Ready Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto. "H-hai Naruto-kun." Said Hinata as they started putting on their winter gear. Naruto had a pair of black combat boots that came up past his ankles. He tucked the cuffs of his pants into his boots and laced them tightly. After that he grabbed a jacket, black in color as well which also had a Konoha shoulder piece on it. He also put on a hat that had ear covers on it also a neoprene stealth face cover. Naruto now ready was watching Hinata get ready. Hinata was wearing a pair of combat boots as well but hers were a little past the ankle, they went mid-calf on Hinata. She tucked her cuffs into her boots and laced them up and grabbed a jacket.

After they got ready they opened the door to see that it snowed about three inches overnight. "Naruto! Hinata! Are you ready?" Shouted a voice down the walkway. Turning their heads to see who was calling to them they saw a pink headed girl in a red jacket running to them. "Hai Sakura! Shall we?" Asked Naruto.

Walking up the road to the academy to register they ran into several of their friends. Neji walked up to them and said to the Hyuuga guardsman that they were relieved of duty by order of Hiashi. Naruto and Hinata thanked Neji as Neji turned to them and said. "I heard about what happened yesterday. Are you ok Hinata-sama?" "H-hai Neji-nii. Naruto-kun made it just in time to save me." Said Hinata. Naruto chuckling said. "Half of the credit goes to my dad." "N-Naruto-kun your still my knight in shining armor." Said Hinata with a loving smile. Naruto leaned forward and rested his forehead on Hinata's and said. "I had to protect my queen. But I only did half of the job." "N-Naruto-kun you'll always be my protector because you make me feel safe." Said Hinata. Naruto then leaned in and kissed Hinata. "How cute is that!" Said Ino. "I'm sure they'd love it if you didn't announce it." Said Shikamaru.

Naruto and Hinata separated from the kiss. "Naruto what's going on?" Said a voice from behind them. Naruto turned to see Jiraya in winter clothing. "Pervy-sage it's the chuunin exams!" Said Naruto. "Ugh... Even after your parents told you to call me Sensei you still call me pervy-sage." Said Jiraya. Naruto laughed at his reaction. "Naruto I geared what happened yesterday. In this exam if you do find the ones who did it. Don't lose your temper too much. You do remember what happened last time right?" Said Jiraya. "Hai pervy-sage. I'll try to keep my cool but I can't promise anything." Said Naruto. 'What damage could come from Naruto-kun losing his temper? Could it have something to do with his eyes from yesterday?' Thought Hinata.

Now entering the academy Hinata was holding Naruto's arm as they walked together to the registration area. "Well well. If it isn't a familiar face." Said a voice to the right. Hinata turned to see the rain ninjas who attacked her yesterday. This time they had their third member with them. "You two!" Shouted Naruto. Naruto tried to move towards them but he was stopped by Hinata's gentle hold on his arm. "N-Naruto-kun please don't not yet." Said Hinata. "Look I'm sorry for what my teammates did to your girlfriend." Said the third rain ninja. "She's not my girlfriend, she's my fiancée! They tried to rape her and if you think for a second that I'm going to go easy on them if I see them later your sorely mistaken!" Shouted Naruto. Naruto's eyes turned red and had a slit in the pupil. "N-Naruto-kun. Please don't." Said Hinata as she placed a hand on Naruto's chest.

"Everyone calm down now!" Shouted a voice that Naruto and Hinata knew all to well. The first proctor of the test was Naruto's mother Kushina. "Mom? What are you doing here?" Asked Naruto. "I'm the proctor of the first exam. Now sit down everyone. This year the exams are going to be different because most of you took this exam last year. The second and third will be the same. But the first will be on your ability to pass information covertly rather than gather it." Said Kushina.

As everyone took their seats the exam started. Naruto looked at the test, a few answers he knew. As he started to answer them he noticed a little thing of sand appear by his test with a piece of paper. 'Huh? Sand? It couldn't be..' Naruto opened the note and read it. 'Naruto the answer to number four is-. Good luck. Gaara.' Naruto in shock saw that Gaara was here. Just then he noticed some ninja wire dropping a note to him. It was from Hinata. She had all the answers already. So after thirty minutes everyone was done.

Naruto moved to sit next to Hinata because she was close to the rain ninjas. Hinata saw Naruto's eyes flash to red a few times. As he sat down he heard the rain ninjas pop off "Keep your guard up boy we will get her." Hearing that Naruto snapped. He drew his sword and charged at them. In midair and mid swing Naruto was pushed back to the ground by a Konoha chuunin. "Naruto-sama please calm down." Asked the chuunin. "Like hell I will! I'm gonna kill them!" Shouted Naruto as he got up and charged again. He was then met by a red blur that then punched him in the head. "SIT DOWN NARUTO!" Shouted Kushina. "Hai mom." Said Naruto as he sheathed his sword and sat down. "And you two! Try to touch my daughter-in-law again and I'll tear you limb from limb!" Kushina yelled. Naruto saw fear in the rain ninjas eyes which helped him relax a little.

Just then the proctor for exam two came in. "Anko-sensei!" Shouted a few Konoha genin. Naruto looked up and saw Anko and smiled. "Let's go to the forest of death!" Shouted Anko. As they left the room Naruto and Hinata were stopped by Kushina. "You two I just want to let you know that we have a few jounin in the forest to help you if you absolutely need it." Said Kushina. Mom it's appreciated but not needed. I want to protect Hinata-chan by myself. Now I know Hinata can handle anyone that will try to harm her. But we can't prove that if you, dad and Hiashi-sama keep giving us guards." Said Naruto. "Your definitely our son." Said a voice behind them. Naruto and Hinata turned to see Minato standing in the door. "H-Hokage-sama. Thank you for saving me yesterday." Said Hinata with a bow. "Hinata you don't have to thank me." Said Minato. "Hinata-chan we don't wanna be late do we?" Asked Naruto. Taking Hinata by the hand they left the room and ran together to catch up to the others.

That's chapter 6! I hope you guys like it! Chapters 7 and 8 may be out in 2-4 days 6 at the most. Sorry but I had a few new ideas but I know you two will like them!

Mata!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Exam 2, a makeout session, a new pet, and a fight to save his love.

As they rejoined the group, Naruto remembered that when they got to the forest it would be an hour before they got their heaven and earth scrolls because of the young academy ninjas doing their reports. So with that being said Naruto pulled Hinata away from the fest of the group. "N-Naruto-kun where are we going?" Asked Hinata. "We've got an hour before the exam starts and I thought some time alone may help us both relax." Said Naruto as the went behind a building near the forest. After peering around at multiple angles Naruto said. "This area is perfect!" "P-perfect for what Naruto-ku.." Said Hinata who was cut off by Naruto's kiss. Naruto was kissing her with such passion that Hinata had never felt before. The feel of his lips gently caressing hers made her knees go weak. Falling down Hinata was caught by Naruto who asked if she was ok. Catching her breath Hinata replied. "H-hai Naruto-kun. It's just that when you kiss me I just feel so intense. My heart beats so fast the I get lightheaded." "Really? Now what if I kiss you... Here." Said Naruto as he kissed Hinata gently on the neck. Letting out a soft moan Hinata started to feel warm all over and started to feel some moisture between her legs. 'Not good. If he does that again I'll need to change my underwear.' Hinata thought. Naruto noticing that it made her feel good, he did it again. Hinata moaning while feeling the intense feeling of pleasure just from a kiss to the neck grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket and kissed him. Noticing how passionate her kiss was Naruto held her tight while returning the kiss.

Thirty minutes later Hinata still feeling the pleasure was relaxing against Naruto as they sat in the alley on the ground against the wall. "We have thirty minutes Hinata-chan what shall we do now?" Asked Naruto. "C-can we just cuddle a little while longer Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata. Naruto nodded as he stroked Hinata's shoulder length hair. "I like your hair Hinata-chan. It's so soft." Said Naruto. Hinata not noticing his comment was lost in thought at the scent of Naruto. His Axe gave Hinata a relaxing feeling. 'It's almost like aroma therapy.' Thought Hinata. As they relaxed Naruto was then aware that someone was coming around the corner. "Kage bunshin no jutsu." Whispered Naruto. As a shadow clone appeared he went to the corner and told Naruto that it was Sakura coming to find them. The clone dispelled and Naruto just sat and waited. "Hey you guys we gotta go grab the scrolls." Said Sakura.

After rejoining the rest of the contestants Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura claimed an earth scroll. They were sent to gate 15, which was a twenty minute walk. As they walked Sakura was talking about how they should best grab a heaven scroll. Naruto was more focused on protecting them from the rain ninjas. Waiting at the gate for the start, Naruto had Hinata in a hug thinking of possible ways he could protect her. 'The rain ninjas could get to us within minutes I gotta stay sharp.' Thought Naruto. "Naruto! Aren't you listening?!" Shouted Sakura. Unbeknownst to Sakura, Naruto listened to everything she said. "I believe what we should do is go in and flank the team to the left and grab their scroll..." Naruto said as he was cut off by a orb of sand that floated to them, it fell apart to reveal a note. 'Naruto if we stumble across any extra scrolls we will send them your way. And if you need our help we aren't far. We are at gate 17. Gaara.'

"Man I love having awesome friends." Said Naruto. "N-now all we have to do is keep our guard up." Said Hinata. As the gates swung open they ran deep into the forest at full speed. After thirty minutes they made it two miles in. Stopping for a moment to get their bearings Hinata thought she heard something. "Byakugan!" Said Hinata. Scanning the area she noticed that there was something small in a bush nearby. It looked like a small animal but she couldn't make it out. Just then she noticed Naruto walking up to the bush and he started looking through the leaves. "Come here little guy." Said Naruto who stood up and turned to reveal a small wolf puppy.

"Aww! H-he's so cute!" Said Hinata. "I know right! He's so cold." Said Naruto as he unzipped his coat halfway and placed the pup in his coat. Noticing that it was lunch time everyone sat and started to eat. Naruto had a couple ham sandwiches and some water with him he gave half of one sandwich to the puppy who looked like he hadn't eaten in days. "What will you name him Naruto?" Asked Sakura. Naruto looked down at the puppy and noticed that his fur had a deep dark blue tint. "Midnight. I think that suits him. What do u think boy?" Said Naruto. Midnight wagged his tail rapidly. "Midnight it is then." Said Naruto with a grin. After an hour they decided to move on deeper in the forest until Naruto got a bad feeling in his gut.

Sure enough that feeling came to be true. Out of nowhere the rain ninjas attacked. "We finally found you!" Said the one who Naruto threw out the door yesterday. He found out his name was Takeo. And the other was Renji. But the third one was nowhere to be found. "Where's the third one?" Asked Naruto. "Oh we killed him. He was a major buzzkill!" Said Renji. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. 'They killed their own teammate? These two are relentless.' Thought Naruto. As he unzipped his jacket he wrapped Midnight in it and set them both down on the ground. Drawing his sword Naruto heard a whimper to his left. Takeo had grabbed Hinata and had her in a head lock with a kunai at her throat. "Hinata!" Shouted Sakura. Naruto saw his fiancée with a knife to her throat then he saw two beads of blood from a cut wound to her neck. "Now we are taking her to have some fun. You can have what's left aft..." Said Takeo as he was cut off by three shadow clones that took Hinata from him. Naruto then gained a red aura around him. "I'LL KILL YOU FUCKERS!" Shouted Naruto as his aura gained what looked like a fox figure. A tail and two long ears appeared in the aura. Charging forward he slashed his sword across the chest of Takeo and stabbed the sword through his chest. "YOUR NEXT!" Shouted Naruto over Takeo's lifeless body. "Shit! Take this!" Shouted Renji as he shot thousands of needles at Naruto. The needles just bounced off the red aura. "IS THAT YOUR BEST SHOT?" Shouted Naruto as he charged forward and swiped the sword past Renji appearing to have missed him. After two seconds Renji's torso fell in two. Naruto calming down with noticing that the danger had passed, his aura disappeared and he fell to his knees. As the world around him started to fade to black Naruto thought he heard a voice say 'That's it kid. Come meet me.'

Opening his eyes Naruto appeared in what seemed to be a sewer. "Where the hell am I?" Asked Naruto. "Come this way kid." Said a voice in the darkness. Following the direction of the voice, Naruto now stood in front of a cage. "Is someone in there?" Called Naruto. He then saw a pair of red slit eyes. "I am kid." Said the eyes. "Who or what are you?" Asked Naruto. "Oh your parents didn't tell you about me?" Asked the eyes as they came closer to reveal a giant red fox. "Y-your the Kyuubi." Said Naruto. "Very observant kid." Said the Kyuubi. "Where am I? Am I dead?" Asked Naruto. "No kid your unconscious. You released my chakra to help kill those two ninjas threatening your girl." Said the Kyuubi. "So you're sealed inside me?" Asked Naruto. "Correct, your parents sealed me in you when you were a baby. And now you have the abilities to use my power. My hatred can be used to your advantage. I've known you your whole life and I know you protect the ones you love. So maybe we can work together to protect everyone." Said the Kyuubi. Naruto looked at him and went to ask a question but the words were silent as the Kyuubi faded out of Naruto's sight. Naruto then felt like something wet was on his forehead.

"N-Naruto-kun p-please w-wake up." Hinata sobbed as she put a cold bandana on Naruto's forehead. Midnight sat next to Naruto's head and whimpered. Groaning Naruto opened his eyes to see Hinata kneeling next to him crying and Midnight sitting by him whimpering. Lifting his arm Naruto dried Hinata's tears. Gasping Hinata knew only of one persons skin that was that soft. Open ending her eyes Hinata saw Naruto looking at her with his hand up drying her tears. "N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata sobbed as she leaned down to embrace him. Midnight just licked Naruto's face vigorously. Naruto turned his head to whisper in Hinata ear. "Can't breathe." Hinata loosened her grip and sat back a little. She then slapped Naruto across the face. "Don't you ever scare me like that again Naruto-kun!" Hinata said firmly. "Sorry Hinata-chan but I had to save you. Midnight stop it!" Said Naruto trying to fight off Midnight's kissing. "So your awake." Said Sakura. "How long was I out?" Asked Naruto. Checking the position of the sun Sakura looks at Naruto and says "About 4 hours." "J-just what was that Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata. "I wish I had all of the details but I have the Kyuubi sealed in my body." Said Naruto. Hinata didn't look shocked at all which surprised Naruto. Sakura was a little shocked but she didn't freak out. "Hinata-chan I'm surprised your not running like all the other villagers have done." Said Naruto. Hinata lifted her hand which looked like she was going to touch Naruto's shoulder but at the last second she slapped him. "I would never run from someone that I love and care for! Just because you have a demon sealed in you doesn't make you any less the man I love! I love you for you Naruto-kun!" Shouted Hinata. "Hinata-chan I'm sorry." Said Naruto.

"Looks like we should set up camp. It'll be dark soon." Said Sakura. Naruto stood up and picked up Midnight to put him in his jacket. Taking Hinata's hand they went to gather firewood. "Hey you two! Gather firewood and don't spend an hour making out!" Shouted Sakura. Hinata blushed at Sakura's comment. "Your so cut when you blush Hinata-chan!" Said Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun." Said Hinata with a blush. Just then Midnight let out a growl. "What is it boy?" Asked Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto. It's been almost a year since we've seen each other." Said a voice in the trees. Naruto turned to see Gaara and his siblings.

"Gaara! What are you doing here?" Asked Naruto. "We came to keep our promise we have a scroll for you." Said Gaara. "Thanks a lot Gaara!" Said Naruto. Midnight let out a small bark. "Whose that Naruto?"asked Gaara. "This is Midnight my new puppy!" Said Naruto as he pat Midnight on the head. "Which scroll do you guys need?" Asked Gaara. "A heaven scroll." Said Naruto. Gaara reached into his tool pouch and tossed Naruto a white scroll. "Thanks Gaara! That helps a lot!" Said Naruto. "Are you guys setting up camp? If so do you think we could join you?" Asked Gaara. "Absolutely Gaara. You can stay with us." Said Sakura. The next morning the sand siblings, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura all took off for the tower.

After two hours of walking they arrived at the tower they said their 'see you laters' and entered the tower. Looking around Naruto, Hinata and Sakura opened the scrolls to see two sealing jutsus. When the jutsus dispelled Minato stood in front of Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura. "Dad? What are you doing here?" Asked Naruto. "I'm here to tell you that you passed exam 2! Here I have food for you guys." Said Minato. Naruto launched forward to hug his father. "Naruto I heard you killed the rain ninjas?" Asked Minato. "I had no choice dad. It was either kill them or let them kill Hinata-chan. And I chose to save my fiancée." Said Naruto. "That will make you a good Hokage one day." Said Minato. "Alright you guys time to go!" Shouted Naruto. "On to phase 3!" Said Minato.

And that's chapter 7! I hope you all liked it!

Mata!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A months worth of rest, Midnight's new home, a dinner with the Hyuugas, and a dance?

Alright all my readers I'm doing a poll. Shall I make my chapters longer like this one or keep them the same as the others? Please leave your suggestions in the reviews.

On a further note there are a couple of monkey wrenches I threw in to give you guys a few surprises. ;) enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nor do I own the song lyrics I will use in this chapter or future chapters.

"Alright everyone exam 3 will take place in one month which will consist of a tournament of ten challengers. Now then you will all draw numbers to be given your challengers." As the judge with the box of numbers went down the line to have everyone draw, he passed by Naruto and Hinata Midnight barked at him for getting close to them. "It's ok boy he's not going to hurt us." Said Naruto. Drawing their numbers the judge finished the line and proceeded back to his spot by the Hokage. After telling their numbers, the ladder showed that Naruto would be facing Gaara in the first match, Hinata would be facing Kiba in the second match, Neji would face Lee in the third, Ten Ten would face Kankuro in the fourth, Shino would face Sakura in the fifth. "Now everyone. Practice hard, and rest easy! I look forward to promoting you all!" Said Minato. As everyone left Naruto and Hinata stayed behind. "Dad. I need to talk to you, mom, Hiashi-sama, and Yuki-san at the house later." Said Naruto. "You got it." Said Minato. Naruto then took Hinata by the hand and said with a smile. "Let's go home."

Arriving home Naruto and Hinata opened the door. Unzipping his coat Naruto set down Midnight on the floor. "Welcome home Midnight!" Said Naruto. "I h-hope you like it here." Said Hinata as she hugged Naruto's arm. Midnight sniffed around and got to the back door, Naruto wanting to make sure Midnight won't pee on the floor let him outside. Sure enough Midnight had to pee. After bringing Midnight back inside Naruto checked the time. It was 12:30 pm. "Shall we have lunch Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto. "H-hai Naruto-kun. I'll cook this time." Said Hinata. While Hinata cooked lunch Naruto sat on the sofa with midnight curled up on his lap. "When u grow up Midnight you won't be able to fit on my lap." Said Naruto.

As Hinata finished lunch Naruto helped Hinata bring lunch to the living room. When they sat down to eat Hinata cuddled against Naruto to eat. Feeling that he was being watched Naruto looked down to see Midnight staring at them. "Sorry boy. Hinata-chan's cooking is for me." Said Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun let him try it please." Said Hinata. Naruto nodded and gave Midnight a bite of his onigiri (rice cake with tuna). Midnight wagged his tail as he ate. "We should go buy him some supplies. He's going to need some food, shampoo, and a sleeping area." Said Naruto. "U-um Naruto-kun, couldn't he sleep in the bed with us?" Asked Hinata. Naruto thought for a second. "Yes Hinata-chan he can." Said Naruto with a smile. Hinata then nuzzled her head against Naruto's shoulder. "That's cute Hinata-chan." Said Naruto as he wrapped his arm around Hinata. They ate their lunch while watching their favorite anime, Bleach.

After eating lunch they washed the dishes and took Midnight to the pet store. "I wonder what kind of food we have to buy him with him being a wolf and all." Said Naruto. "Oh so you have a wolf puppy eh?" Said a voice behind them. Turning around Naruto and Hinata saw Kiba standing behind them. "H-hai Kiba-kun. We found him in the forest of death. W-would you like to meet him?" Asked Hinata. "Sure why not?" Said Kiba. Midnight poked his head out of Naruto's jacked and barked. "Hey he's cute but that's my style." Said Kiba with a laugh. "He's only a puppy and I want to keep him warm." Said Naruto. Kiba walked up to Naruto, Hinata, and Midnight. Surprisingly Midnight didn't growl at Kiba. As Kiba started to look Midnight over he said to Naruto and Hinata. "Well he's only about three to four months old and his teeth are incredible. I don't recommend starting him on plain dog food because its not his diet, give him meat. If you give him anything else he may not eat it." "Ok thanks Kiba!" Said Naruto. "Also you won't need a leash he will stay by your side always because wolves are pack animals. Also now is the time to start training him to be a ninja dog." Said Kiba. "Ninja dog training? About how long does that take?" Asked Naruto. "He can learn the basics in about two weeks. Which includes fighting, tracking and if he can some jutsu usage. But the more advanced stuff takes about a month." Said Kiba. "Well it'll have to wait until after the tournament because I don't plan on taking Midnight against Gaara because I was barely able to fight Gaara last year." Said Naruto. "Smart choice Naruto-kun." Said Hinata. Kiba smiled and said. "When your ready let me know. I'll train you both in using ninja dogs." "Kiba-kun, what kind of meat should we feed Midnight?" Asked Hinata. Kiba looked at Midnight's teeth again. "Feed him tough meats like steak. Don't give it to him completely raw, cook the outsides and make sure the inside is warm before giving it to him." Said Kiba.

After arriving at the pet store Naruto, Hinata, and Midnight went browsing for supplies. "We need food and water bowls, shampoo, and a collar for him." Said Naruto. Looking at food bowls they chose the ones made of steel, next choosing shampoo they both chose the one that smelled like lavender. Now choosing a collar they saw that all of them had the Konoha symbol on it but they couldn't choose a color. Naruto noticed that Midnight was sniffing at the blue one. "You like that one boy?" Asked Naruto. Midnight let out a small bark. Nodding Naruto grabbed the collar and went to pay for the merchandise. When they left the store they went straight home to get the supplies home and then they had to go to the Hokage mansion.

Walking to the Hokage mansion they let Midnight walk next to them. "H-he's so cute Naruto-kun." Said Hinata. "He's cute but he's not as cute as you Hinata-chan!" Said Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun thank you." Said Hinata as she blushed. Hinata then took Naruto's arm and held his arm as they walked. Walking through the mansion door Naruto picked up Midnight and placed him in his jacket. They arrived at the Hokage's office, they knocked on the door and heard a voice say "Come in." Naruto opened the door to see Minato, Kushina, Hiashi, and Yuki waiting for them. "Naruto what did you want to talk to us all about?" Asked Minato. "There's something you all haven't been telling us." Said Naruto. "What do you mean?" Asked Kushina. "Like that I have the Kyuubi sealed inside me." Said Naruto sounding a little disappointed. Everyone looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "How'd you find out Naruto?" Asked Yuki. "In the forest of death when the rain ninjas attacked us again. One of them held a kunai to Hinata-chan's throat. I saw that Hinata-chan had a small cut already from the blade and I lost my temper. I killed the one that had the blade on Hinata-chan, then the second one. I then passed out and I was in a place where I talked to the Kyuubi." Said Naruto. "So you killed two ninjas to save my daughter?" Asked Hiashi. "Father-Hiashi I will kill anyone who threatens Hinata-chan's life." Said Naruto. Hiashi then showed a small smile in approval. "Yuki you chose well." Said Hiashi. "Naruto I'm proud of you for defending our daughter." Said Yuki. "Thank you mother-Yuki. Now mom dad why did you guys keep that a secret from me?" Asked Naruto. "We were waiting till you could understand that we did something to save the village." Said Kushina looking down. "The Kyuubi told me that I could learn to use his powers to use in battle. I intend to learn this power only to defend our village." Said Naruto with a smile. Minato, Kushina, Hiashi, Yuki, and Hinata all looked at Naruto. "We have strong ninjas here in the village. I can learn this power if all else fails." Said Naruto. One by one everyone in the room nodded and smiled.

Leaving the mansion Naruto and Hinata walked with Hinata holding Naruto's arm. Midnight was tucked in Naruto's jacket sleeping. "Hinata. Wait a second." Called Yuki from behind them. "H-hai mother. What is it?" Asked Hinata. Tomorrow night there's a clan dinner and we want you and Naruto to come to it." Said Yuki. "What's a clan dinner?" Asked Naruto. "It's a dinner where the Hyuuga clan all meets up to have dinner and talk about clan business. And believe it or not you two are highly talked about within the clan." Said Yuki. W-what do you mean mother?" Asked Hinata. "The clan members know of your engagement to Naruto. This will be the first time a Hyuuga has married outside of the clan." Said Yuki. "T-the clan members know of me and Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata. "Yes Hinata. The clan members were against it at first but they thought about the joining of the two clans." Said Hiashi. "W-what shall we wear to the dinner?" Asked Hinata. Naruto hadn't thought about that because he was still wearing his armor that had blood on it. "I have a kimono for you to wear Hinata. And Naruto if you see Neji he can lend you one of his." Said Yuki. Hiashi then spoke up. "Naruto can use one of mine." Naruto looked at Hiashi with surprise because Hiashi wasn't very open to the idea of Naruto and Hinata marrying. "Father-Hiashi thank you." Said Naruto. "Your welcome Naruto. Both of you come by Hyuuga manor tomorrow around 3:00pm to get ready." Said Hiashi. "H-hai father." Said Hinata.

As Naruto, Hinata, and Midnight arrived home Naruto had Midnight do his business then they went in and got comfortable. Naruto started cooking dinner. "A-are you nervous Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata. Naruto thought for a second. "A little. A dinner with the most dangerous clan in Konoha. Not really nervous more scared." Said Naruto calmly. "It'll be ok Naruto-kun. They just want to get to know you. Your becoming family after all." Said Hinata. Naruto blushed at the mention of family. "That reminds me. Hinata-chan after we get married when do you want to have a family of our own?" Asked Naruto. Hinata blushed furiously at the question. "H-how about w-when we turn twenty? That g-gives us four years as a m-married couple." Said Hinata. "Sounds awesome to me!" Said Naruto with a smile. Naruto then served their dinner. "Let's eat!" Said Naruto.

After dinner Naruto picked up Midnight and took him to the bedroom. "Hinata-chan shall we shower and go to sleep?" Asked Naruto. "H-hai Naruto-kun." Said Hinata. Naruto grabbed a towel and a spare set of clothes. As he went to leave the room to go to the hallway bathroom Hinata grabbed Naruto's wrist. "Wh-where are you g-going Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata. "I'm going to shower." Said Naruto with a confused look. "We are sh-showering together remember Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata. "Right sorry I forgot." Said Naruto. As they were in the bathroom Naruto stripped down and saw that Hinata was just starting to undress. Naruto couldn't help but look as Hinata started to unzip her armor showing her soft silky skin. As she slid the armor down her arms Naruto saw that she wasn't wearing a bra which made Naruto want to sneak up and look over Hinata's shoulder but he stayed where he was to give Hinata respect. As she turned around she noticed Naruto was staring at her getting undressed. She wanted to cover her breasts but she resisted the urge. "N-Naruto kun do y-you like my body?" Asked Hinata. "Hinata-chan yes I do." Said Naruto. "W-what's so good about my body Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata. Naruto walked up to Hinata with her armor still on her but it was at her hips just below her belly. "Well for starters I love how soft and smooth your skin is. It's like touching pure silk every time we hold hands and when I cuddle with you at night with my hand on your belly. I also admire the hourglass figure that you have in your upper body. It fits your curves perfectly. And your belly drives me wild because your little potbelly is absolutely adorable. Now one of the things I just can't get over is this.." Said Naruto as he leaned forward to kiss Hinata.

After two minutes they stopped kissing and Hinata stepped back. "Naruto-kun I'm h-half naked." Said Hinata. Naruto looked at her and stepped closer to her. "So what I still wanna kiss your soft lips." Said Naruto as he pulled Hinata into a gentle kiss. During the kiss Hinata's armor fell all the way off. As their bodies got closer Hinata felt something poke her in the belly which caused her to stop kissing Naruto and look down to see his member poking her in the belly. "Sorry Hinata-chan. I noticed your armor fell off and I couldn't help it." Said Naruto.

After the kissing session and the shower they changed into their pajamas, crawled into bed and cuddled up to fall asleep. As soon as Naruto put his arm around Hinata they were both asleep. Naruto had a dream of him not being able to kill the rain ninjas. 'No! Hinata!' Naruto sat right up and gasped, he looked at the clock and saw it was about 1:00 am. 'I need a moment.' Naruto thought as he got up out of bed and left the bedroom. He walked down the stairs and went to the dojo. He saw in the living room that his iPod was charged, he picked it up and took it with him. Walking down the hall he entered the dojo and saw the stereo system hookup for his iPod. He plugged it in and chose a song he could meditate to. As he started the song he tested the volume to make sure it didn't wake up Hinata, afterwards he sat down and closed his eyes.

'Put your faith in what you most believe in

Two worlds, one family

Trust your heart

Let fate decide

To guide these lives we see

A paradise untouched by man

Within this world blessed with love

A simple life, they live in peace'

Hinata awoke to a sound coming from somewhere, and she noticed Naruto wasn't with her. Midnight was scratching at the door, Hinata got out of bed and opened the door for him. She followed Midnight downstairs and she heard music coming from down the hall.

'Softly tread the sand below your feet now

Two worlds, one family

Trust your heart

Let fate decide

To guide these lives we see

Beneath the shelter of the trees

Only love can enter here

A simple life, they live in peace

Raise your head up

Lift high the load

Take strength from those that need you

Build high the walls

Build strong the beams

A new life is waiting

But danger's no stranger here'

Hinata followed Midnight and the music to the dojo. "Byakugan!" Said Hinata. She noticed that Naruto was in the dojo meditating. "Naruto-kun. Are you alright?" Whispered Hinata. Hinata held Midnight by the collar and slid the door open to see Naruto meditating with a red aura around him. Midnight let out a whimper as he tried to climb Hinata. She picked Midnight up and held the shaking puppy. "Naruto-kun?" Whispered Hinata.

'No words describe a mother's tears

No words can heal a broken heart

A dream is gone, but where there's hope'

"Naruto? What brings you to my domain?" Asked the Kyuubi. Naruto walked to the Kyuubi's cage. "I had a nightmare where in the forest of death I couldn't protect Hinata-chan. I couldn't move." Said Naruto as he fell to his knees eyes still filled with horror. "You know in real life that you won't let anything happen to her. I've seen your heart your a protector." Said the Kyuubi. "I know but to see the dream was hard. To see the love of my life die right before me." Said Naruto. "Naruto you know that she's alive because of you. You lost your temper and let your instincts take over to protect the one you love. Now stand up and remember that she's also stronger than she may seem." Said the Kyuubi. "Your right. I'm going back to my love now." Said Naruto as he faded out.

'Somewhere something is calling for you

Two worlds, one family

Trust your heart

Let fate decide

To guide these lives we see'

As the song ended the aura around Naruto faded away. Midnight stopped shaking and Hinata stopped being scared. Naruto opened his eyes to see his fiancée and his wolf pup. "Hinata-chan? Midnight? Is something wrong?" Asked Naruto. Hinata charged forward with Midnight in her arms and hugged Naruto tightly. "I woke up and you weren't there Naruto-kun." Said Hinata. "Hinata-chan I had a very bad dream and I needed to settle my mind." Said Naruto. "Wh-what was the dream Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata. Naruto sighed and told Hinata the dream. "Oh my god Naruto-kun." Said Hinata as she held Naruto close to her. "I'm better now Hinata-chan. I'm better knowing that your alive and in my arms." Said Naruto. Midnight jumped on Naruto and kissed his face. "Midnight stop it." Said Naruto. "Naruto-kun let's go back to sleep." Said Hinata. "Hai Hinata-chan." Said Naruto.

The next morning Naruto woke up and took Midnight outside. They came back inside covered in snow from a blizzard. They went to the kitchen to make breakfast. As Naruto made the eggs and pancakes he also made some food for Midnight. He finished breakfast and finished cooking Midnight's breakfast. As he carried all three meals upstairs Midnight yapped happily. Walking in the room Naruto kissed Hinata gently to wake her. "Good morning Hinata-chan! I made breakfast." Said Naruto. "G-good morning Naruto-kun." Said Hinata. Naruto handed Hinata her breakfast and Midnight got his steak. And Naruto got to have breakfast with his fiancée.

The time was now 2:30pm "Naruto-kun it's time to go to my parents house to get ready for the dinner." Said Hinata. "Yes that's right lets go." Said Naruto. They put Midnight in the kitchen with a baby gate to keep him in there. They put on their winter gear, the only boots they had were their combat boots. So they left the house and walked hand in hand to Hyuuga manor. Arriving at the manor at 2:55pm they entered and met Hiashi and Yuki in the living room. "Mother, father we've arrived to get ready." Said Hinata. "Hinata you'll go with your mother. She's got a surprise for you. Naruto you'll come with me. Said Hiashi. Naruto left with Hiashi to get changed. The whole way to where Hiashi was taking Naruto seemed to take forever. "Naruto I know that I haven't been all for you and Hinata marrying but just know... When I heard about you killing those ninjas to save my daughter you now have my full blessings." Said Hiashi. "Father-Hiashi. Thank you." Said Naruto as he bowed. When they reached the dressing room Hiashi gave Naruto a set of white dress robes. "You can have this set. I got plenty plus if you come to more clan events you can use those." Said Hiashi. Naruto was lost for words as he held the robes in front of him.

A few minutes later Naruto was fully changed in the robes walking next to Hiashi who wore white robes as well. They arrived at the banquet room where only by the looks of it seven people were there. Walking up to the small group Naruto could tell who a few were just by seeing the back of their heads. His dad, mother, Hinata, Yuki, Hanabi, Neji, Jiraya. "What's going on here father-Hiashi?" Asked Naruto. The group of seven turned around to see Naruto and Hiashi behind them. "You and Hinata will be having two weddings." Said Yuki. "What!?" Naruto and Hinata said in unison. "Tonight you two will be married by the Hyuuga clan. It declares Naruto an official clan family member to participate in meetings and later if he so chooses he can get a special perk. Also for the time being till the next wedding Naruto's last name will be Hyuuga. If at the next wedding he chooses to keep the name he can keep it. This is an official wedding I should add. You two will be officially married." Said Hiashi. Naruto and Hinata blushed at the thought of being married already. "This perk that Hiashi-sama spoke of is that Naruto can gain a pair of Hyuuga eyes." Said Minato. As Minato said that Naruto and Hinata both had widened eyes. "N-Naruto-kun can get the Byakugan?" Asked Hinata. "Yes Hinata he can. It's a perk that has never been given to anyone. Also Naruto we will train you in gentle fist as well, and when you marry Hinata in three years you both will become clan elders."said Yuki. Naruto was stuck in awe. 'I'm becoming a Hyuuga today and being given the Byakugan. This is just phenomenal.' Naruto thought. Minato walked up and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto being given the Byakugan means you will lose your blue eyes." As Naruto heard that it scared him for a second but he thought about it. "I'll still take them." Said Naruto. 'Good choice Naruto. The power of the Byakugan combined with mine will make us unstoppable to protect the village.' Said the Kyuubi. "How many people know that this ceremony is happening today?" Asked Naruto. "All of the Hyuuga clan and all of your friends. They should be here shortly." Said Kushina. "How soon can I get the eye surgery?" Asked Naruto. "Tomorrow if you would like but there's a weeklong recovery period." Said Hiashi. "I'll take the surgery tomorrow." Said Naruto. "R-ready to be married Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata. "I was ready from day one of being engaged to you Hinata-chan!" Said Naruto happily.

Twenty minutes later the banquet room was filled with about fifty people. Naruto was at the front of the banquet room waiting nervously. "Nervous I see?" Asked Minato. "Yes dad. We're you this nervous when you married mom?" Asked Naruto. "I was a little. But I never regretted marrying her. Everyday waking up to her was a good day." Said Minato with a smile. Naruto relaxed as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto you'll be fine. I know you'll be a good husband to Hinata-chan." Said Kushina. "How can you be sure of that mom?" Asked Naruto. "Because if your not I'll kick your ass!" Said Kushina. The door at the end of the banquet room opened and Neji appeared. "Presenting the bride Hyuuga Hinata." Said Neji. Hinata appeared in the doorway with Hiashi at her side. They walked down the aisle towards Naruto, Hinata had the biggest blush ever on her face. Hinata had on a beautiful lavender kimono that had white flowers on it. Minato was the one doing the wedding ceremony for them. "Who brings this young lady to this man?" Asked Minato. "I do Hyuuga Hiashi." Said Hiashi. Naruto held out his right hand to Hinata, she took his hand and proceeded to walk forward to her side of the altar.

"We gather today as friends, family, and clansmen, to celebrate the bringing together of these two hearts. Naruto do you take Hinata to be your bride and to take her families name from here on as long as you both shall live?" Asked Minato. "I do now and forever." Said Naruto. Hinata blushed and giggled. "Do you Hinata take Naruto to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?" Asked Minato. "I-I do now and forever." Said Hinata. "Then by the power vested in me I pronounce husband and wife. Naruto you may kiss your bride!" Said Minato. Naruto and Hinata stepped toward each other, Naruto placed his hand on Hinata's face and leaned in to kiss her. As Hinata closed her eyes she felt Naruto's lips press gently on hers. They were now married, which felt really awesome in Naruto's eyes. Hinata was happy that Naruto was officially hers. As they ate dinner and socialized Naruto held Hinata's hand. "Naruto I have a wedding present for you." Said Hiashi. Naruto was handed a ninto that had a white scabbard and an orange handle. "Father-Hiashi what's this for?" Asked Naruto. "It's a Hyuuga tradition to give the groom a sword as a wedding present and this is a specially forged sword for Hyuuga's. even though we are taijutsu users we do use weapons when needed. And this one was specifically made for you." Said Hiashi. Naruto unsheathed the sword and saw that there was an orange tint to the blade it was a very light orange but it was still awesome. At the base of the blade there was a wolf engraving that Naruto believed was now his and Hinata's family crest. "F-father that's an amazing sword you gave him." Said Hinata. "We have a wedding present for you too Hinata." Said Hiashi as he placed a small box on the table. Hinata opened the box to see a beautiful diamond tiara. "F-f-father it's beautiful." Said Hinata. "It was your grandmothers. She wore this on her wedding day. I would like to see you pass it down to your daughter or daughter-in-law." Said Hiashi.

With the clan dinner being over everyone bid farewell and started to disperse Naruto and Hinata were approached by their friends. "You guys we are having a dance tonight for you two. It's a celebration for the younger ninjas to have fun." Said Sakura. "A dance? You mean like a small party?" Asked Naruto. "Your right Naruto." Said Ino. "Alright we'll be there." Said Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun. Lets go get changed first." Said Hinata. Naruto agreed and they went home to change. Naruto wore a pair of blue jeans with a orange button up shirt. Hinata wore a lavender dress shirt and a mini skirt with a pair of jeans underneath. "N-Naruto-kun can we take Midnight? He's been alone all night." Asked Hinata. "Sure thing Hinata-chan!" Said Naruto. Twenty minutes later they were at the Hokage mansion seeing the giant party their friends had for them. "I wonder how long they've known about this." Naruto stated. "We've known for a few days. We started setting up yesterday though." Said Ten Ten. Naruto thought it was incredible, Hinata held Naruto's arm to her chest, Midnight jumped on the food table. "Midnight bad puppy." said Naruto. Then a slow song started to play, Naruto held out his hand to Hinata. "May I have the first dance my love?" Asked Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun. Hai." Said Hinata as she took Naruto's hand.

'In my truck flying down a dirt road

Pickin' you up, feelin' kinda crazy

I think I'm in luck cause I know my baby'

As Naruto placed his hands on Hinata's hips they started to sway side to side. Looking into Hinata's eyes he could only think 'I'm going to see the world through her eyes.' "Hinata, you know by this time tomorrow we will have the same eye color?" Naruto said with a smile. "W-we already share the same last name Naruto-kun." Said Hinata. Naruto held Hinata close.

'She slaps my knee says: "boy why you smiling?"

Doing my best so hard to hide it

I know what's up, so I just shoot her a wink

Cause when the sun goes down it'll get a little hotter

Make an old boy's heart beat a little harder

I know I can't lose cause it's going down smooth tonight, baby

One ain't enough man may I have another Sitting 'round the fire gettin' drunk on each other

Every day I pray I thank God I got her She's the moon in my shine, the whiskey in my water'

As Hinata nuzzled her head against Naruto's chest Naruto bent down to kiss her. "I love you Hyuuga Hinata with all that is me!" Said Naruto. "I love you Hyuuga Naruto with all my existance!" Said Hinata.

'When we're past Flint Bridge, we'll break out the bottle

Drop it down low, crank up the throttle I'm good to go, cause I've got you tonight baby

Cause when the sun goes down it'll get a little hotter

Make an old boy's heart beat a little harder

I know I can't lose cause it's going down smooth tonight, baby

One ain't enough man may I have another Sitting 'round the fire gettin' drunk on each other

Every day I pray I thank God I got her She's the moon in my shine, the whiskey in my water'

'Naruto. You know that you guys will have to fight eventually in one month right?' Asked the Kyuubi. 'Yea I know, but right now I'm trying to savor the moment.' Said Naruto.

'Sitting on this hill with her

Looking in them baby blues

Wishing that the sky would change

I've been thinking about it all damn day

I can hardly wait

Cause when the sun goes down it'll get a little hotter

Make an old boy's heart beat a little harder

I know I can't lose cause it's going down smooth tonight baby

One ain't enough man may I have another Sitting 'round the fire gettin' drunk on each other

Every day I pray I thank God I got her She's the moon in my shine, the whiskey in my water

Whiskey in my water

Whiskey in my water yeah yeah yeah'

*Three hours later*

"So good to be back in bed." Said Naruto sprawled out on the bed. Hinata who changed into some new pjs asked Naruto if he liked them. Naruto turned his head to look at his wife, he saw her pjs and widened his eyes. Hinata's new pajamas were a pair of cotton shorts that stopped mid thigh, and a belly shirt. Both pieces of clothing were lavender in color and slightly tight on her to where they showed Hinata's curves. Hinata climbed into bed and cuddled close to Naruto. "S-sleep well Naruto-kun. You have surgery in the morning." Said Hinata. "Will you be there with me?" Asked Naruto. "H-hai of course I will Naruto-kun." Said Hinata. Naruto kissed Hinata's forehead and cuddled her close to him as they fell asleep.

That's chapter 8! I'm sorry it's so long but I believe it's a good chapter. Please review and if you would like to know the songs that I used in this chapter please message me. And I know I said that their wedding would be when they were 16 but I just couldn't resist so I thought two weddings would make a nice story.

Mata!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Naruto's surgery, and the weeklong recovery.**

**As the next morning approached Naruto slept like a rock holding Hinata close to him. Midnight started barking madly at the door. Naruto thought he just had to use the bathroom, he got up to let him out. They went downstairs to the living room where Naruto heard a knock on the front door. Opening the door Naruto saw his dad, Hiashi and a blonde lady he's never seen before. "Dad? Father-Hiashi? What are you guys doing here?" Asked Naruto. "You have your surgery in two hours Naruto. We had to stop to make sure that you were up because you have to be ready in thirty minutes to go to the hospital for your prep." Said Minato. "This is Lady Tsunade she will be doing your surgery today." Said Hiashi. Naruto looked at the blonde haired woman with interest. "Who is she? I've never heard of her." Said Naruto. "I'm Tsunade. I am a Konoha medical ninja and I have done eye transplants before, not to mention that I'm the only one who can do eye transplants without the person going blind after a certain time." Said Tsunade. "Go get Hinata and get ready Naruto." Said Minato.**

**Twenty-five minutes later, Naruto and Hinata are dressed and ready to leave. They walk with their dads and Tsunade to the the hospital. Naruto was looking everywhere at everything. "W-what are you looking for Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata. "I'm just enjoying these eyes while I still have them." Said Naruto. Hinata giggled at Naruto. "It's n-not like your gonna lose the ability to see color." Said Hinata. "I know but I just hope I see things the same as I do now." Said Naruto. "You shouldn't. It's not just your eyes that let's you see things differently Naruto." Said Minato. "Thanks dad. But it will be strange not having my blue eyes." Said Naruto.**

**Naruto was now in the waiting room for his surgery sitting next to Hinata. Naruto was surprisingly calm with having an eight hour surgery ahead of him but he wondered one thing. "Which Hyuuga's eyes will I be getting?" Asked Naruto. "F-father told me that a chuunin died four days ago on a mission so that's why your able to get the surgery so quickly." Said Hinata. "Naruto they're ready for you." Said Hiashi. Naruto nodded in acknowledgement and got up, he kissed Hinata and went with the medical team to the prep room. There he was asked to change into hospital clothes and take an anesthesia pill. Two minutes after taking the pill Naruto was out like a light and the medical team wheeled Naruto into the operating room. Hinata watched as her husband was wheeled into the room, she held onto her father who held her as well. Minato placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Don't worry Hinata he's in excellent hands." Said Minato with a grin. Hinata nodded and heard her stomach growl. "Let's go get something to eat it'll be a long wait." Said Hiashi.**

***Eight hours later***

**Lying in a hospital bed was a blonde haired teen with gauze over his eyes. Hinata sat next to her husband holding his hand while she watched tv. "All went well in surgery, the eyes took to him quickly." Said Tsunade. "H-how long till he wakes up?" Asked Hinata. "He should be up in a few minutes." Said Tsunade. Hinata smiled at the fact that Naruto would be awake soon. She sat back and stroked her thumb on Naruto's hand. He started to grumble and stir then he said something. "H-hina.." Said Naruto in a haze. "I'm here Naruto-kun. Said Hinata. Naruto smiled and turned to where the sound of that beautiful voice was coming from. Naruto held out a hand to try to stroke Hinata's cheek but he missed by six inches. He was wondering why he felt no pain in his eyes, he then asked why there wasn't any pain. "Your surgical wounds healed very quickly but I still want your eyes covered for a week to let them adjust to your body." Said Tsunade. Naruto agreed as he was fed by Hinata. **

**Day one was a little irritating for Naruto. He was brought home after six hours of being out of surgery and he was always bumping into things. "N-Naruto-kun stay in bed. You can't injure yourself because you have some training to do still this month." Said Hinata. As Naruto rested in bed Hinata stayed close to him to keep him company as did Midnight. "Hinata-chan I gotta use the bathroom." Said Naruto. Hinata helped Naruto out of bed and into the bathroom. Naruto walked to the toilet but tripped over a bathroom rug. Hearing a thud and a very loud "FUCK!" Hinata ran into the bathroom and saw that Naruto fell. Hinata helped Naruto up and helped him find the toilet. Afterwards Hinata helped Naruto back to bed. Naruto knew that he was being a bit of a jerk because Hinata was helping him with everything and he was just being silent. "Hinata-chan I'm sorry for being mean. I really appreciate your help with me not being able to see." Said Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun there's no need to apologize because I understand how you feel. Just know that I'm your wife and will always be here to help you." Said Hinata. "Thank you Hinata-chan I love you." Said Naruto.**

**Day two was a little better, Naruto didn't need Hinata's help getting to the bathroom but he still needed help on the food front. Hinata made all three meals for Naruto and he wasn't complaining because Hinata's cooking was amazing. Every meal Naruto finished his food before Hinata even touched hers. Hinata noticed that Naruto was in some pain in his eyes, Naruto always keeps his pain from ever showing. Hinata remembered Tsunade telling her that a cool washcloth was recommended for the pain. Hinata had Naruto lay back and she placed a cool cloth on his eyes which gave him instant relief. "Thank you Hinata-chan that feels so much better." Said Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun please stop hiding your pain. We are married now and my job is to help you when your sick, in pain, and unhappy. So please let me do my job." Said Hinata. "Your right I'm sorry my love." Said Naruto. As nightfall came Naruto was cuddled close to Hinata because he got cold from there being a cold cloth on his eyes all day. "Please keep me warm Hinata-chan." Said Naruto. "H-hai Naruto-kun. Sleep well." Said Hinata.**

**Days three, four, and five went better for Naruto because he could do almost everything on his own except food. He walked downstairs to meet with Hinata while she cooked. "Hinata-chan I'm sure you look extremely sexy cooking right now." Said Naruto. Hinata blushed at the compliment as Naruto found his way to her and hugged her from behind. "G-good morning Naruto-kun. Did you sleep well?" Asked Hinata. "Yes I did until I woke up and you were gone." Said Naruto. "W-well I made your favorite breakfast. And lady Tsunade came by today and said that she will be back later to check up on you." Said Hinata. Naruto smiled at his wife and kissed her hand. Four hours later Tsunade came to the house and sat Naruto down. "Keep your eyes closed unless I tell you to open them, Hinata please close the curtains." Said Tsunade. Naruto felt his bandages being removed and he closed his eyes gently. Tsunade examined Naruto noticing that there was no visible scars. "Do your eyes hurt anymore Naruto?" Asked Tsunade. "Not anymore. I'm just wishing that I can uncover my eyes." Said Naruto. "Still to be safe I want you to keep your eyes covered I will give you a softer cloth to use." Said Tsunade. **

**Day six was a long one because Naruto knew that tomorrow he could finally use his eyes. As Naruto went about his day he helped Hinata with the household chores and Midnight stayed on Naruto's heels. As they washed the dishes together Naruto kept on grazing Hinata's hands. "Your skin is so soft Hinata-chan." Said Naruto. "A-arigato Naruto-kun." Said Hinata. They cleaned the whole house that day for no reason but just to do something other than sit down. A knock came to the door, as Hinata answered the door "Hanabi? Why are you here?" Asked Hinata. "I've come to visit you sis, we haven't seen each other for a while. And Naruto-san how are your eyes doing?" Asked Hanabi. "They're ok Hanabi-san. I'll get to uncover them tomorrow." Said Naruto. Hinata and Hanabi let Naruto take a break while he listened to an episode of Bleach. "So sis have you two done that yet?" Asked Hanabi. Hinata dropped a full basket of laundry hearing that question. "W-we are still too young for that Hanabi." Said Hinata. "Not true sis logically speaking you two are the proper age to begin sexual activity." Said Hanabi. "Y-your right years old Hanabi. Your too young to know this stuff." Said Hinata. The sisters continued to quarrel as they did the rest of the chores. When Hanabi left it was time for Naruto and Hinata to go to bed. **

**Day seven finally came and Naruto was escorted to the hospital with Hinata and their dads. When they arrived Tsunade was waiting for them. "I kinda figured you guys would be coming." Said Tsunade. Naruto was now sitting in a hospital room with Hinata, Hiashi, and Minato. They all conversed while waiting for Tsunade, Hinata was holding Naruto's arm and resting her head on his shoulder. A few minutes later the door opened and Tsunade stepped inside. "Well Naruto are you finally ready?" Asked Tsunade. "It's been a really long week now please can I use my eyes?" Asked Naruto. "Sure thing give me a few seconds to look at your surgical area." Said Tsunade as she took off the eye cover. "So scaring and no visible marks. I'm impressed that you healed so quickly. What's your secret to a quick healing?" Asked Tsunade. "I have the Kyuubi sealed inside me." Said Naruto. "Well that explains quite a bit. Now you can open your eyes slowly." Said Tsunade. Naruto looked down at his lap and opened his eyes to see that his ability to see color was enhanced by just a little bit. He really didn't feel any different in the eyes. "Alright Naruto please look up at me." Said Tsunade. As Naruto looked up everyone gasped in surprise. "What was that gasp for? Is something wrong?" Asked Naruto.**

**Now that's chapter 9! With a cliff hanger no jutsu! Lol I got a surprise in the next chapter :) stay tuned!**

**Mata!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The blue eyed Byakugan, and a intimate moment.**

**As everyone stared at Naruto's eyes in shock Naruto was wondering what they were looking at. So he got up and went to find a mirror. He saw that his eye color was still there but his pupils were lavender in color. "That is awesome. I wonder if it works though." Said Naruto. Hiashi was still shocked at the color of Naruto's eyes, but he told Naruto how to activate it. "Focus your chakra to your eyes and call out Byakugan." Said Hiashi. Naruto did as he was told and focused his chakra to his eyes. "Byakugan!" Called Naruto. His lavender pupil went from normal size to a very large size the moment he activated his eyes. The pupil covered his iris and Naruto could see everything in the hospital. "So this is how you guys see. It's awesome!" Said Naruto. "How is it that his eye color is still blue but his pupil was the only one that changed color?" Asked Hiashi. "It could be the Kyuubi's chakra." Said Minato. "That does make sense. Because the chakra of the tailed beasts does have interesting healing properties." Said Tsunade.**

**As they walked home Naruto kept his Byakugan off because it was hurting him to keep it on longer than two minutes. Hiashi told him it was the same way with all beginning Byakugan users. But Naruto was enjoying seeing again. Naruto looked down at Hinata and noticed that within the week that he couldn't see, Hinata's body changed. She got a little taller and she started to fill out a little more. Naruto also noticed that Hinata's breasts had gotten a little bigger. "Hinata your body looks different from a week ago." Said Naruto. Hinata blushed and tried to hide her body. "N-Naruto-kun what do you mean?" Asked Hinata. "Your hips have filled out a little more and it makes your curves show a little more, your breasts have gotten bigger, and you've gotten taller." Said Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun please we are in public." Said Hinata. **

**Arriving home Naruto and Hinata were greeted by Midnight. They noticed it was lunch time and proceeded to the kitchen. "I'll cook lunch Hinata-chan. You cooked all week it's my turn." Said Naruto. He grabbed two steaks from the fridge for them and one for Midnight, Naruto noticed that over the last week Midnight got pretty big. Setting down a steak in Midnight's bowl Naruto and Hinata thought it was cute seeing a little wolf puppy eating a steak as he growled trying to tear bites off. Naruto started to cook the steaks for the two of them as he did he practiced his Byakugan even though he could only do two minute intervals at the moment. "Hinata-chan the Byakugan is awesome! Now I see the world through your eyes and I love what I see!" Said Naruto. "W-what do you see Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata. Naruto turned around to face his wife, his eyes were now lavender from having his Byakugan activated. "I see a very beautiful woman sitting in my kitchen with the sweetest sounding voice ever and also the most kind eyes to exist. Hinata-chan I love you so much that every time I look at you my heart starts racing with happiness. I'm so glad your my wife." Said Naruto with tears of joy streaming down his face. "Naruto-kun. I love you more than life itself. I'll do anything to keep that smile on your face and keep you happy." Said Hinata with her lavender eyes filled with tears of joy. Naruto went around the island in the kitchen and hugged Hinata and kissed her cheek before going back to cooking lunch.**

**After Naruto and Hinata ate lunch Naruto asked Hinata if she could teach him some gentle fist in the dojo. "N-Naruto-kun I'm not sure I'm the best person to teach you. Neji would be the best person to teach you." Said Hinata. "Yes he would be the best for teaching me advanced fighting but I want to learn from you. I think that it'll give us some bonding time together as husband and wife." Said Naruto. Hinata blushed at what Naruto said. "O-ok Naruto-kun but we shouldn't push too hard today because you just started using the Byakugan today and if a beginner uses it too much then they could hurt their eyes." Said Hinata. That being said they changed into their training gear and went to the dojo. "What's first Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto. "First I'm going to teach you how to control your chakra into your palms. It's fairly simple for training you shouldn't put too much power into it, but you'll want to put a lot of power into it when fighting an opponent." Said Hinata. Naruto focused chakra into his hands. "Like this Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto. Hinata activated her eyes and noticed that Naruto had focused enough chakra to fight a very powerful enemy. "N-Naruto-kun that is a lot of power. I'm surprised that you have that much control." Said Hinata. "It's from learning the Rasengan, I rarely use the Rasengan anymore because I've been using my swords lately." Said Naruto. Hinata then showed Naruto the fighting stance and how to use the attacks to release the chakra at the right time.**

**After an hour of training Naruto was tired from using a lot of chakra. They went to shower. As they grabbed their clothes and entered the bathroom Naruto thought it's not so awkward changing in front of Hinata anymore. But as soon as Hinata started to undress Naruto caught a view of Hinata's body and just how much it had changed. All he could do is stand there and have a nosebleed. "N-Naruto-kun your nose is bleeding." Said Hinata as she went to clean Naruto's nose, after she wiped his nose clean they let the water heat up and they got in the shower. Naruto couldn't stop himself he gently pined Hinata against the shower wall and kissed her. Hinata was stunned by Naruto's actions but she wasn't going to complain, she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him just before Naruto placed a hand on Hinata's breasts. The hand on her breasts made her gasp in shock but it felt so good to be touched by Naruto. Hinata didn't notice that while she was kissing Naruto she was moaning, it was the combination of being kissed and touched. Naruto then started to run his other hand down to Hinata's waistline, that's when Hinata spoke up. "N-Naruto-kun not in here. R-remember what happened last time?" Said Hinata. "Your right." Said Naruto who abruptly shut off the water and picked Hinata up and carried her to the bed. "N-Naruto-kun what are you doi..." Asked Hinata who was cut off by a kiss from Naruto. Naruto resumed his kissing and touching on Hinata which just made Hinata go numb with pleasure. Naruto gently squeezed Hinata's breasts which with every gentle squeeze Hinata's breathing increased with moaning in her breathing. Naruto then slid a hand back to Hinata's waistline which made Hinata squirm with pleasure. Naruto slid his hand over Hinata's private area which sent a jolt through her body. Naruto ten noticed that Hinata had some moisture in her are which wasn't water. Naruto spread open her womanhood and felt a small bump which he touched and it made Hinata separate from the kiss and moan audibly. As Naruto was touching Hinata her mind was racing. 'His finger feels soo good I'm going to go insane.' Thought Hinata. After about a minute Hinata had enough because it was so intense. "How was that Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto. Hinata was trying to catch her breath after having experienced something that pleasurable. All Hinata could do to show that it felt good was rest her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto kissed Hinata's forehead and cuddled her close but what she did next surprised Naruto. Hinata slid a hand down Naruto's waist and started to stroke his member, with the sheer surprise of her actions Naruto just closed his eyes and increased his breathing with the ever increasing pleasure. The feeling of Hinata's hand sliding up and down on his member made Naruto squirm and hold her close to him and then he felt a sudden pulsing of intense pleasure and before it went too far he stopped Hinata. Catching his breath he held Hinata close and kissed her. "I guess that's revenge eh?" Said Naruto with a grin. Hinata looked at Naruto and kissed him and nuzzled his neck. "T-that was intense Naruto-kun but it was mean." Said Hinata. "How was it mean Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto. "You surprised me with it. It was so good but I'll get you back for it."said Hinata. "Ok Hinata-chan, what shall we do now?" Asked Naruto. Hinata looked at the clock. "Th-there's a new Bleach episode on in five minutes shall we have a snack and watch it with Midnight?" Asked Hinata. "You bet!"said Naruto. Twy got dressed in some shorts and t-shirts and went downstairs. Hinata walked in front of Naruto and Naruto couldn't help but stare at Hinata's butt bobbing side to side. Hinata went to the kitchen and grabbed some cookies for them and joined Naruto in the living room.**

**And that's chapter 10! I hope you guys enjoy the "lemon" scene it's not much but ill give you guys something good in about 5-7 more chapters. With them still being so young lol. Oh btw just a forewarning in chapter 15 there's gonna be a time skip so the next five chapters are gonna be long considering the final exam. But I hope you still enjoy every chapter and I thank all of you for your support with this story!**

**Mata!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Two weeks of training, a summoning contract, the tournament begins, and the first fight.

And at long last it's here! Sorry for the delay guys, I've been working 60+ hours a week over the last few weeks and I'm gonna be starting school next month so updates may come later than expected but they will come I guarantee it!

ENJOY! 

As the three week mark came up Naruto and Hinata started training but Naruto also started to train with Midnight and Kiba on how to work with ninja dogs Hinata also tagged along to be trained on how to work with Midnight. "Alright Naruto in two weeks your bond with Midnight will be stronger than ever because you will be training on how to fight together." Said Kiba. "This training won't hurt him will it?" Asked Hinata. Kiba laughed at Hinata's question. "Absolutely not Hinata. We are just training him on how to take commands such as your basic obedience, and attack training which has the commands for 'bite' 'release' and 'chase'. I will also train him on how to track as well as guard." Said Kiba. "And all of that can be done in two weeks?" Asked Naruto. "Yes it can with the right temperament of the dog and since you have a wolf that's the best breed to have as a ninja dog. They have the best temperament for attack, and tracking. They are also pack animals so if you and Hinata are ever threatened Midnight will defend you two." Said Kiba. "So that's why he growls when unfamiliar people come near us." Said Hinata. "We also have to train him not to do that because he has to act like a normal dog when in a different village but we will focus on that later because that takes a month." Said Kiba. Naruto and Hinata both watched Midnight play with Akamaru which was adorable beyond anything. "Shall we start Kiba?" Asked Naruto. "Yes l-let's do this." Said Hinata. Midnight let out a bark.

After a week Midnight was trained in basic ninja dog combat but Naruto wasn't going to take Midnight into battle against Gaara. There was still one week until the tournament, Naruto and Hinata were using some of that time to train in gentle fist. Naruto was getting more used to having his Byakugan activated, he was now able to keep it activated for five minutes. As they trained in hand to hand combat Naruto couldn't help but notice that gentle fist was almost like a dance, the way that they twisted and turned was a fluid as water. "Hinata-chan did you ever notice that gentle fist is like dancing?" Asked Naruto. "H-hai Naruto-kun, gentle fist is supposed to be like a dance to show that fighting, like dancing is all about coordination." Said Hinata. Naruto watched Hinata move as she practiced, the movement of her body made Naruto stare even harder. "N-Naruto-kun why are you staring at me?" Asked Hinata. "Your body is so beautiful that when you dance you look just like a goddess with some of the motions." Said Naruto. Hinata blushed furiously at Naruto's compliment and staring.

Later that day around 3:45 pm Naruto and Hinata took Midnight for a walk in the nearby forest. Holding hands the young couple watched as their ninja dog played in the snow. "Hey you guys! I didn't expect to see you here." Said a voice in the trees. Naruto and Hinata looked up to see Kiba and Akamaru on the branch of a tree. "We thought we would take Midnight out for a walk before it got dark." Said Naruto. Kiba jumped down from the tree and placed Akamaru on the ground to play with Midnight. As the two puppies played in the snow together, Naruto talked to Kiba about the sword that he received as a wedding gift. Just then Midnight and Akamaru had run to their masters in fear. "What's wrong boy?" Asked Naruto. Just then a black blur was seen out of the corner of Naruto's eye. Naruto looked around to try and find the blur only to see several more blurs from different directions. Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba all stood back to back not knowing what to expect from the blurs. Just then the blurs stopped and a pack of black wolves appeared around them, they weren't growling but just breathing heavily. "Are you the ninja who formed a bond with a wolf?" Asked one of the wolves, he was looking Naruto square in the eyes. "Yes it was me, what's this all about?" Asked Naruto. "My name is Kenji, and I represent the wolves as the alpha. We heard that a wolf puppy made a bond with a ninja and we wanted to see for ourselves." Said Kenji. Naruto looked at the pack with Midnight in his arms. "We also have something for you, it's a summoning contract." Said Kenji. "I already have a contract with the toads though." Said Naruto. "You can have multiple contracts, plus this case is very special because you'll be the first human to receive this contract in over a century." Said Kenji. Naruto thought for a second, as he was thinking he felt something on his leg. Midnight was scratching at Naruto's leg and when Naruto saw him midnight let out a few soft barks. "Midnight says you should take the contract it's a very rare opportunity to get this contract." Said Kiba. Hinata took Naruto's arm. "N-Naruto-kun it's a very special gift to get." Said Hinata. "Ok I'll sign the contract. Is it the same as I did with the toad contract?" Asked Naruto with a grin. "The same only with a small twist. The way that you get the blood to sign the contract must come from a wolf bite." Said Kenji. Hearing that he'd have to be bitten by a wolf made Naruto nervous. "A wolf bite? Won't that turn me into a werewolf?" Asked Naruto. "No it won't but the bite will give you some wolf chakra that's necessary to bind the contract." Said Kenji. "Ok then which one of you is going to bite me? OUCH! What the fuck?!" Said Naruto as he felt a sharp pain in his right leg. Looking down Naruto saw Midnight had bitten him and was still holing on. "I was just about to say Midnight but he beat me to the punch." Said Kenji with a chuckle. "Why did it have to be Midnight?" Asked Naruto. "The contract can only be bound by the blood and wolf chakra of the ninja and wolf that share the bond together. Now that your bleeding from a wolf bite you can sign the contract." Said Kenji. Naruto then knelt down and unrolled the scroll, he saw it was just like the contract he signed with the frogs. After Midnight let go of his leg Naruto took a small amount of blood, signed his name and put his fingerprints on it. "Very good, now anytime you need our support in combat we will be there. To summon us the seals are sheep, dragon, tiger, and dog." Said Kenji. The scroll was picked up by another wolf and they all vanished. "That's rather awesome. I should give it a try for practice. Summoning Jutsu!" Said Naruto as a puff of smoke appeared and dissipated revealing a pack of four full grown wolves.

"Awesome! It worked the first time!" Said Naruto. "Was that a practice summon?" Asked a wolf in the pack. Naruto nodded and the wolves vanished in a puff of smoke. "We'll we now know it works." Said a new voice which sounded young. Looking around Naruto didn't see any kids around. "N-Naruto-kun what are you looking for?" Asked Hinata. "Did you guys just hear a kids voice?" Asked Naruto. Hinata and Kiba looked at Naruto and tilted their heads. "No I didn't." Said Kiba. "N-no I didn't." Said Hinata. "Naruto down here it me whose talking." Said the new childlike voice. Naruto looked down at Midnight who was wagging his tail. "It's you Midnight? How can I understand you?" Asked Naruto with shock. "N-Naruto-kun you can hear Midnight talking?" Asked Hinata. Kiba looked at Naruto and smiled his smirky smile. "Kinda figured that'd happen eventually." Said Kiba. "Naruto you can understand me because you have my chakra in your body and you signed the wolf contract, you now can understand me because of that." Said Midnight. All Hinata heard was barking from Midnight, Kiba understood what Midnight had said and told Hinata. "Naruto I want to fight with you in the tournament. I'm your partner after all." Said Midnight. "Midnight fighting Gaara is dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." Said Naruto. "Let him fight Naruto. He's gotta get battle experience somehow. And what better way than at the tournament. Plus Gaara is your friend he would never hurt Midnight too much." Said Kiba. "I-I agree with Kiba-kun, Midnight learned all of basic combat in less than a weeks time. He's ready." Said Hinata. Midnight turned his head toward Hinata and Kiba and said "Thank you." But all Hinata could hear was a few little barks. "Alright Midnight I'll let you fight with me." Said Naruto with a grin as Midnight jumped from the ground to Naruto's arms. "Your getting big boy your not a puppy anymore." Said Naruto.

A few days later Naruto, Hinata,and Midnight were all training when they heard a knock at the door. Naruto looked at Hinata and they both activated their eyes. "Byakugan! It's Father-Hiashi. What's he doing here?" Asked Naruto. "I don't know Naruto-kun. Lets ask him." Said Hinata. They opened the door and invited Hiashi inside because there was a blizzard outside. "F-father what brings you here?" Asked Hinata. "There's a clan meeting later tonight and you two must attend. Also Hokage-sama will be there to discus something with us all." Said Hiashi. "My dad is joining a Hyuuga clan meeting? How does that work?" Asked Naruto. "He has information on a possible attack at the tournament." Said Hiashi. Naruto widened his eyes in shock after hearing about a possible attack. "The meeting is in two hours, wear your Hyuuga attire, and don't eat dinner because it will be served at the meeting." Said Hiashi as he turned and left. "A-a possible attack? From who?" Asked Hinata. Naruto held Hinata close and ran his hand through Hinata's hair, which calmed her down quite a bit. "Hinata-chan if there's an attack I'll protect you." Said Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun thank you." Said Hinata.

Two hours later Naruto and Hinata were sitting in the conference room with the entire Hyuuga clan. Naruto, Hinata, Minato, and Midnight were all sitting next to each other. "First I would like to address the question that's been going around lately. We have received a rumor of an attack that may happen during the tournament tomorrow. Here to give the report on it is the Hokage." Said Hiashi. Minato got up from where he was sitting and went to the front of the clan. "Thank you Hiashi-sama. The rumors that we are hearing are true. There is a squad from the Rain village that is seeking retribution for the two that were killed in the forest of death. The squad that plans to attack is none other than the siblings of the two that were killed. Now the Amekage understands the reason why they were killed and has no ill will towards our village, but the rain siblings still want revenge and we are afraid that they will now target two Hyuugas, Hinata and Naruto. They plan to attack during the tournament to get at Naruto and Hinata. It's only eight ninjas but we have no clue on what they're capable of." Said Minato. "How do you know so much already?" Asked a clansman. "Because ever since the forest of death I've had frogs keep an eye on the borders and in the rain village." Called a familiar voice. Everyone in the room turned to see Jiraya standing by the door. "Pervy sage? What are you doing here?" Asked Naruto. "Jeez call me Sensei. And to answer your question I was asked to join to give information." Said Jiraya. Naruto was amazed at the fact that there was so much information about an attack. "We shall keep an eye on the tournament that day to keep Naruto and Hinata safe, now here's how we are to stand guard. We shall have the branch and main families in the stands with six clan members on the roof of the stands with Byakugan activated to keep watch over the village. And if any attempt on Naruto or Hinata, we all shall protect them." Said Hiashi. The whole clan agreed to it. And then Hiashi called the meeting adjourned. After the meeting Naruto and Hinata walked home together with Hinata holding Naruto's arm when out of the corner of his eye Naruto spotted something. "Byakugan! Ah! Hinata-chan we are being followed." Said Naruto. "W-who is it that's following us?" Asked Hinata. "A rain ninja. And he's not alone." Said Naruto. Looking around Naruto spotted a ANBU, he was able to get his attention by throwing a kunai into the building across from where he was perched. The ANBU appeared in front of Naruto. "Yes Naruto-sama? Is there a problem?" Asked the ANBU. "The rain ninja are here, Hinata-chan and I are being followed, send word to the other ANBU then to my father. I want four ANBU at my house in two minutes. Also send word to Hiashi-sama that the rain ninjas are here." Said Naruto. The ANBU nodded and vanished in an instant. As they walked Naruto kept watch on the rain ninjas as they tailed him and Hinata.

Arriving home Naruto noticed that there were ANBU on his roof. They noticed Naruto and Hinata as they approached. When inside Naruto was met by his father and mother. "I swear to god Minato! I'm going to kill them!" Shouted Kushina. "Kushina relax they haven't tried anything yet." Said Minato. Hiashi was sitting on the sofa watching tv with Neji. "The tournament is tomorrow! Do you really think that I'm gonna let our son and daughter-in-law be put in that much danger?!" Shouted Kushina. "Mom! I was in real danger last year when I fought Gaara, I'm fighting him this year too. Also he's my friend if the rain ninjas attack during our fight Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro will help defend me and Hinata-chan!" Shouted Naruto. "He's not lying." Said a voice. In a blur of sand Gaara appeared out of nowhere. "Gaara! You heard about the attack?" Asked Naruto. "I did and my siblings, Baki, and I will help protect you." Said Gaara. Naruto thanked Gaara by shaking his hand. After twenty minutes of discussion of how to protect Naruto and Hinata, they all came up with a plan. As everyone left the ANBU squad leader appeared at the door. "Naruto-sama we will stay till morning and escort you two to the tournament." Said the ANBU. Naruto nodded in thanks and closed the door. Hinata yawned loudly but tried to hide it. "Hinata-chan it's time for bed. Let's go." Said Naruto in a loving voice. "N-Naruto-kun I don't want to sleep. They almost... Last time..." Said Hinata with fear in her voice. Naruto pulled Hinata into a hug and noticed that she was crying. Taking a tissue Naruto dried Hinata's eyes and held her close. As he held her he noticed that her shoulders were stiff, taking Hinata in his arms he carried her upstairs bridal style and took her into the room. He set Hinata down on the bed and aske her to lay on her belly, Hinata rolled over and felt two very familiar hands on her shoulders. Starting to massage Hinata's shoulders, Naruto heard Hinata moan in relaxation. 'His hands are so strong yet gentle, this feels amazing.' Hinata thought. "N-Naruto-kun... Let me change into my pajamas before I fall asleep on you, so that way you can continue until I fall asleep." Said Hinata. Naruto agreed to Hinata's request, he watched her change into her pajamas and waited to continue giving her a massage. Hinata was now crawling back into bed and Naruto resumed his massaging of Hinata's shoulders and back. Hinata felt really relaxed with the massaging that after five minutes she fell asleep. Naruto covered Hinata up and crawled under the blankets to cuddle Hinata close to him. 'So this is what it feels like to be married.' Thought Naruto. Hinata then mumbled something that Naruto couldn't hear but Midnight who had just jumped up on the bed heard it clear as day. "She said 'I love you Naruto-kun.'" Said midnight as he curled up into a ball and fell asleep. Naruto held Hinata close and whispered to her, "I love you too Hinata-chan."

The next morning Naruto was the first awake because he got hungry. He quietly got up and went downstairs with Midnight close by him. "So what's on the menu? Do I get some of your cooking today?" Asked Midnight. Naruto chuckled at the question, "No Midnight I was told I can't give you too much human food." Said Naruto. As they approached the back door to let Midnight out, Naruto noticed that it was lightly snowing. Midnight went out and came back after a minute, returning into the main part of the house Naruto and Midnight made their way to the kitchen and Naruto started to cook breakfast. He then remembered the ANBU on the roof and went to ask them if they wanted anything. The ANBU turned down the offer and went back to watching the perimeter. Naruto started to scramble the eggs, cook the sausage and prepare the biscuits, and in the process he got Midnight's steak ready and gave it to him. After he was done cooking he carried a tray of food up the stairs to the bedroom and he gently woke Hinata. Naruto placed the tray over Hinata's lap and she smiled at the sight of her favorite meal.

After finishing breakfast, Naruto and Hinata got dressed in their armor and grabbed weapons from the armory. Naruto and Hinata went to the main entrance to the house, put on their combat boots and left the house with Midnight. As they left the house the four ANBU on the roof joined them on the ground and escorted them to the stadium. Holding Hinata at his side Naruto walked with Hinata to the center of the stadium where everyone else was at. Naruto walked up to Gaara and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for having my back and Hinata's back today Gaara." Said Naruto. "Anytime Naruto. Your my friend and I'll always stand at your side to help you." Said Gaara. Naruto turned to Neji, "Please watch Hinata-chan while I'm fighting." Asked Naruto. Neji nodded. "Welcome to the third phase of the chuunin exams! This is a five tier tournament to decide who will be promoted to what according to skill level. Now let the tournament begin!" Called Minato.

As the field was cleared the only ones remaining were Naruto, Midnight, and Gaara. "I hope your ready Gaara, Midnight and I trained like crazy to win!" Said Naruto with his signature grin, Midnight barked in agreement. "I've been looking forward to this all year Naruto. Last time we fought it was as enemies, now lets fight as friends." Said Gaara. "You got it! Oh Gaara I have one small request." Said Naruto. Gaara tilted his head to listen. "When we are fighting please don't hurt Midnight too much since he's still a puppy." Said Naruto. Gaara nodded in agreement. The proctor for the third exam came to the field, and it was Hiashi. "Father-Hiashi your the proctor?" Asked Naruto with surprise in his voice. Hiashi looked at Naruto, "Yes I am and now let the fight begin!" Said Hiashi. As soon as it was declared time to fight Naruto and Midnight charged forward at Gaara and they went in two different directions, Naruto went to the right and Midnight went to the left. Naruto drew his ninto and dashed at Gaara. The Hyuuga blade hit Gaara's sand and was bounced off, putting the sword away Naruto took up a gentle fist stance. Midnight was able to charge at Gaara and dodge his sand blocks, then when close enough he bit Gaara in the arm. Groaning in pain Gaara turned his attention to Midnight and dropped his guard against Naruto, to which he felt something hit his arm, it was Naruto striking a gentle fist hit on him which made Gaara go flying. In midair Midnight released his grip on Gaara and landed on the ground halfway between Naruto and Gaara. "Good boy Midnight!" Shouted Naruto. Holding his arm in pain Gaara stood up and stared at Naruto and Midnight, wondering what he could do because Midnight can get pass his defenses. Midnight charged at Gaara again, Naruto charged forward only to be pushed back by a wave of sand. Gaara stood atop a mound of sand, "The sand won't even any odds Gaara." Said Naruto. "You know last year you had a lot of trouble defeating me, only difference between now and then is my bloodlust has gone. DAMNIT!" Said Gaara with an outburst of pain from Midnight chomping on his arm. Gaara used the sand to throw Midnight toward Naruto. "Midnight it seems we are going to need to gang up on him, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Naruto. "You have the right idea Naruto, give them a summon." Said Midnight. Naruto but his thumb and formed the seals to summon the wolves. "Summoning jutsu!" Said Naruto. Now a pack of six full grown wolves stood in front of Naruto and Midnight. "You summoned us?" Asked Kenji. "We did, we need your help in this battle." Said Naruto. Kenji and the pack all looked at Gaara then back to Naruto. "We will help you in the fight Naruto." Said Kenji. Naruto, Midnight and the pack all stood at the ready to fight. "His sand can't last too long in moisture and its snowing so the tool we have on our side is time. Plus speed and agility. We will win this battle!" Said Naruto. The pack then charged at Gaara dodging every defensive attack Gaara threw at them, they made it right up to Gaara and one tackled Gaara off of the mound of sand. Hitting the wall hard, Gaara noticed that Naruto was charging at him with a gentle fist attack. His hands were filled with chakra and ready to strike once in range, 'Shit my sand is moist and won't work so fast.' Thought Gaara. Naruto closed the gap and struck Gaara in the chest, as soon as the hit landed Gaara burst into a cloud of sand that reformed behind Naruto. But before Naruto turned around he noticed a note that Gaara left in his hand. 'Your fighting a sand clone I'm trying to keep my sand dry to ensure that I can help defend you guys. Gaara.' The note read. Naruto hid the note and turned to face Gaara and gave him a nod to show that he understands. He then charged at Gaara's sand clone and continued to attack. As the sand clone threw a bunch of sand waves at Naruto, Midnight, and the pack, Naruto got knocked back and the wolves all made it towards the sand clone. 'I'm not as fast as the pack, what can I do?' Naruto thought as a flashback came to him.

'This blade is specially designed for you Naruto.' Said Hiashi. 'End flashback.' "It's designed for me, I'm sure he wasn't only talking about the stamp on it." Naruto said to himself as he drew the ninto and looked the sword over. "Byakugan!" As Naruto activated his eyes he noticed that the wolf stamp had chakra in it. 'Thats what Hiashi meant Naruto, there's Hyuuga chakra in it.' Said the Kyuubi. Naruto activated his gentle fist chakra and noticed that the blade started to glow blue. "I wonder what this will do." Said Naruto as he charged at the sand clone. As the barrages of sand came at Naruto he took one swing with the chakra blade and cut the sand in two. Everyone in the stadium stared wide eyed in shock to see that Gaara's sand got cut in two. "How'd you cut through my sand Naruto?" Asked Gaara. "It's a sword my father-in-law gave me, only a Hyuuga can wield this power." Said Naruto with a grin as he continued his charge at the sand clone. As the sand clone sent waves of sand attacks Naruto cut through every attack and hit the sand clone hard enough to send it flying to the wall. The sand clone sat on the ground and Gaara appeared in front of it, "I guess there's no point in staying hidden anymore. I hope you still have energy left." Said Gaara. "You better believe I'm ready Gaara! I'll be sure not to hurt you too much." Said Naruto filling the blade of his sword with chakra.

Gaara shot a full load of sand at Naruto who then cut the sand attack in two and charged at Gaara. Then off to the left and right side of him the wolf pack bit down on Gaara's limbs holding him in place for Naruto to attack him. Gaara watched in horror as Naruto charged at Gaara with his sword ready to slash him, Gaara shut his eyes as Naruto came into striking distance. 'He should've hit me by now.' Thought Gaara. He slowly opened his eyes to see that Naruto stopped his slash just at Gaara's neck. "Gaara of the sand can no longer battle, the winner is Hyuuga Naruto." Said Hiashi. Naruto jumped in excitement at his victory. The wolves let go of Gaara and disappeared leaving Midnight sitting next to Gaara. Naruto held out a hand to help Gaara up, as Gaara stood up he shook hands with Naruto. "Amazing match Naruto. Your teamwork with the wolves was incredible, and your use of Hyuuga power with only a few weeks of practice is surprising." Said Gaara. "Thanks Gaara, you did awesome yourself!" Said Naruto. As the two turned to head to the observation deck Naruto was stopped by Hiashi. "Naruto keep your wits about you, the attack can happen any second." Said Hiashi. Naruto nodded and ran to catch up with Gaara, arriving at the observation deck Naruto was met by a blue blur that wrapped him in a huge hug. "Naruto-kun you won!" Shouted Hinata. Naruto looked down and kissed Hinata because he only had a few minutes with her before her match started.

And that's chapter 11! I hope you guys liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Hinata vs. Kiba, the attack begins.

Hinata stood on the stadium floor trying to ignore the thousands of eyes on her and Kiba. "Hinata! I know you can win against Kiba! Give him your all!" Shouted Naruto from the observation deck. Hinata giggled at Naruto's cheering. Kiba and Akamaru stood in front of Hinata, they shook hands to wish a good match. Hiashi looked at both of them and signaled for the match to start. Kiba ran at Hinata full speed and was caught by surprise when Hinata swiftly dodged Kiba's attack. "How'd you dodge that Hinata?" Asked Kiba. "When I trained with Naruto-kun and Midnight I had to dodge attacks from both of them so its easy to dodge your attacks." Said Hinata. Kiba smirked at Hinata's explanation. "Well then it's not going to be what I expected but you are my teammate so I know your powerful. But so am I, and you should know that I never go easy in a fight." Said Kiba as he went into beast mimicry position and charged at Hinata. Hinata jumped to the side only to be hit by Akamaru from behind, she hit the ground and let out a small whimper of pain.

Activating her eyes, Hinata saw Kiba and Akamaru running at her then start spinning rapidly. "Gatsuga!" Shouted Kiba. Hinata stood up and activated the eight trigrams. "Guardian eight trigrams sixty-four palms!" Shouted Hinata as she swung her arms with chakra forming a shield around her. Kiba and Akamaru struck Hinata's shield and bounced right off, as they landed Hinata went to strike Kiba. Charging straight forward Hinata landed a strike to Kiba's chest which sent him flying to the wall. Off to Hinata's right Akamaru was midair attempting to make an attack. Hinata ducked slowly under Akamaru and struck the side of his hips rendering him unable to use his hind legs for a while.

Noticing movement, Hinata saw Kiba bearing his fangs and wielding a kunai as he ran towards her. Making a move to stab Hinata, Kiba lunged forward and Hinata jumped to the side avoiding injury. Grabbing a kunai of her own she bolted for Kiba and swung the kunai only to have it blocked by Kiba's kunai. As a minute went by of tactful knife play went on Hinata saw an opportunity, 'When Kiba-kun attacks he leans far forward leaving his heels open for an attack. If I can slip past his attack and get to his ankles I can win this battle.' Thought Hinata. Charging forward Hinata prepped herself to duck and loop around Kiba. As Kiba lunged forward, Hinata dodged and swung around Kiba and stabbed him in his calf muscle. Letting out a cry in pain Kiba collapsed on the ground and Hinata held him down and used a gentle fist strike to render Kiba unable to move his body.

Hiashi walked over, activated his Byakugan and checked that Kiba was temporarily paralyzed. "Hyuuga Hinata is the winner!" Hiashi declared. Naruto shouted loudly from the observation deck in joy. Hinata then felt a hand on her shoulder, it was her fathers hand. "Great job Hinata, I'm proud of you." Said Hiashi. Hinata had never heard Hiashi tell her that before. Hinata was then met by a blonde blur that enveloped her in a hug. Naruto had run down to congratulate Hinata only to hear a cry in pain from behind him.

Standing upon the roof of the stadium, four Hyuuga guardsman watched the four directions around the stadium. "North sector clear." Said the northern guard. "West sector clear." Said the western guard. "East sector clear." Said the eastern guard. "South sector clea... I have strange chakra readings." Said the southern guard who then was attacked by hundreds of needles. He then fell backwards into the stadium. Just twenty feet from hitting the ground he was caught by a floating plane of sand and lowered to the ground. Hiashi noticed the guard when the sand dissipated. After running to the guard Hiashi listened to the guard say that the attack has begun. Hiashi stood up and nodded at Minato. Minato looked around to the ANBU and told them to signal the trap. After the rain ninjas made their way into the arena, fifty ANBU charged at them with swords drawn. Naruto and Gaara both stood on the stadium floor to fight. The rain ninjas stood facing Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto? We've been looking for you." Said the lead rain ninja. "It's Hyuuga Naruto. And I've been expecting you, we don't have to fight you know." Said Naruto. "Wrong! You killed our twin brothers and your not gonna get away with it!" Said the rain ninja. "Your twin brothers tried to rape and kill my wife. I was justified in killing them to keep my wife safe." Said Naruto. "We don't care! You killed our brothers now we will kill you!" Shouted the rain ninja. Naruto heard Midnight start growling behind him as he stood in front of Hinata in a protective stance. Naruto bit his thumb and summoned the wolf pack. Now eight wolves, fifty ANBU, and a whole clan of Hyuugas surrounded the rain ninjas. "Everyone back up. They have a beef with me, let them fight me. But if they kill me the take them out." Said Naruto.

The rain ninjas all charged at Naruto and ran past him in Hinata's direction. "Oh shit!" Said Naruto as he ran to try and intercept the rain ninjas, the wolves got to them first and formed a line in between them and Hinata. The rain ninjas stood and stared at the line of eight wolves that stood in a defensive line with Midnight behind them guarding Hinata. "You guys won't get a hold of my wife without getting torn to shreds." Said Naruto. "Your cocky boy but remember this we are chuunin level compared to our brothers." Said the rain ninja who threw two parasails in the air which then shot thousands of needles at the groups surrounding the rain ninjas. As everyone cried in pain and collapsed the rain ninjas charged at Hinata and were all pushed midair by an orange blur. Gathering their bearings, the rain ninjas saw Naruto standing in front of a wounded Hinata. Naruto's body had a red aura around it and his lavender pupils were now slit with a red iris. "If you value your life don't you fucking touch my wife!" Said Naruto with rage filling his body as he drew his sword. 'Naruto this will now tea the new true power we posses with the Byakugan. We will protect the village and your wife. Now lets do this.' Said the Kyuubi. As the rain ninjas prepared another needle attack Naruto activated his eyes. "BYAKUGAN!" Shouted Naruto as his red slit eyes went pure lavender, he saw that there was over a thousand needles in this upcoming attack. Filling the blade of his sword with chakra, Naruto wondered how he could block the oncoming attack. 'Release your rage with a good powerful battle cry and the aura can block the needle barrage.' Said the Kyuubi. Naruto built up his rage into his chest and let out a loud shout which sent the aura outward to take the form of a wall which stopped the barrage in its tracks.

Naruto was now charging through the aura at the rain ninjas with a chakra filled blade and swung at the lead rain ninja who took a deep gash to the chest. "WHO WANTS TO BE NEXT?!" Shouted Naruto. A rain ninja then stabbed Naruto in the back only to be grabbed by the aura to be thrown at the wall. Naruto's wound healed rapidly and he swung his blade at the closest rain ninja causing minor damage but enough to render him unable to fight. Another rain ninja threw a kunai at Naruto only for it to hit the aura and be knocked out of the air. "Your next!" Shouted Naruto as he bolted to his left and slashed at the fourth rain ninja leaving a deep wound in his abdominal area. "Four down, four to go!" Said Naruto. The last four rain ninjas all backed away from Naruto slowly as he walked slowly towards them only to have the rain ninjas be grabbed by the jounin senseis. "Naruto time to calm down. Everyone is safe and you have no need to cause more bloodshed." Said kakashi. As Naruto's aura started to fade a wounded rain ninja dashed at Hinata with a kunai in hand. Naruto saw the movement with his Byakugan and made his way to intercept the attack. Naruto made it to the rain ninja as he got within ten feet of Hinata. When Naruto got to the rain ninja he drove his sword deep into the side of the rain ninjas torso. "You will not harm my wife!" Said Naruto as he pulled his sword out and let the rain ninja drop to the ground. Naruto then fell to the ground as well and passed out.

Naruto awoke in a hospital bed with bandages on a portion of his body. 'How'd I get here?' Naruto thought to himself. Looking to his left Naruto saw Midnight asleep with bandages on his body. Out side the door Naruto heard the sounds of three voices, Minato, Kushina, and Hiashi. "Naruto has shown that his chakra and jutsu levels are that of a jounin. I say that's what we promote him to." Said Minato. "I agree with you Hokage-sama, but if we do then Naruto won't want to go far from the village because of Hinata." Said Hiashi. "Hiashi-san is right Minato, Hinata has been attacked several times over the last month and Naruto is not going to want to go far from her. And now that I think about it, the two of them would make an excellent team together and you were thinking that Hinata should be promoted to jounin as well." Said Kushina. "Your right. That's a very logical view, they balance each other out well. Then I guess it's official." Said Minato. Naruto lay there listening to his family say that he was to be promoted to jounin and Hinata too. Naruto activated his eyes to see that his dad, mom, and father-in-law were outside his door, and to the left of them another person came into view. Hinata had bandages on her arms from the rain ninja attacks. "H-Hokage-sama may I enter to see Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata. "Yes Hinata you don't have to ask to see your husband." Said Minato with a grin. Hinata bowed and proceeded past Minato, Kushina, and Hiashi. As the door opened Naruto tried to sit up but he was met by a huge amount of pain and fell back on his bed. Hinata saw that Naruto was awake and walked at a quick pace towards him, she sat down on the edge of his bed and leaned forward to hug him.

As Minato, Kushina, and Hiashi entered the room Minato was the first to speak. "Well you guys we have your promotion announcement. You two are being promoted to jounin." Said Minato. Hinata gasped at the news and Naruto just grinned. "W-we made jounin?" Asked Hinata. "Yes Hinata you did. You and Naruto have the strongest of jutsu and chakra levels than any other who took this exam." Said Hiashi. "I heard what you three said outside and your right there's no way that I'm going far from Hinata-chan." Said Naruto. "We knew you would refuse promotion if it meant leaving Hinata for a long period of time. Also we wanted to tell you that we have a special trainer for you. You three will be leaving the village as soon as your wounds are healed." Said Kushina. Naruto looked at the three of them. "Whose the teacher you guys have chosen?" Asked Naruto. At that moment Jiraya walked in the room. "It's me, you two will receive advanced training from me." Said Jiraya.

After two days of healing Naruto, Hinata, and Midnight were all ready to leave the village together for training. "Naruto, Hiashi-sama is going to send two Hyuuga servants to keep your house tidy while you two are away." Said Neji. "Thanks Neji, we shouldn't be gone too long. At least I hope not." Said Naruto. Hinata stood holding Naruto's hand as Jiraya approached the gate to the village. "You two ready?" Asked Jiraya. "Yes pervy-sage we're ready." Said Naruto. With that Naruto, Hinata, Midnight, and Jiraya all left the village, when they will return is up to fate itself.

And that's chapter 12! Now I don't wanna spoil anything about chapter 13 but I will say that there is a time skip. (Obviously) But I have a few ideas that I will put in there it'll take a bit of time to write it but you will get it! :) Mata!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Three years later.

*Lemon Alert!*

The skies were overcast and rain was lightly falling. The village of Konoha was in sight, the three ninjas and the ninja wolf all walked in a tight group under the paper umbrella. "What a day we chose to come back. It's a bit crappy out." Said the blonde jounin who wore black and bright orange. "B-but it's a great sight to see home again." Said the blue haired jounin. They entered the gate to the village and the rain stopped but it was still cloudy. "Well now we should all go see Hokage-sama." Said Jiraya. As the four walked to the Hokage mansion they were greeted by an ANBU. "Hokage-sama has been expecting you four, please follow me." Said the ANBU who proceeded to leap to the rooftops. A few minutes later they were at the office door for the Hokage. As they heard "Enter." After knocking they went in and saw that Minato and Kushina were doing paperwork. "Naruto! Hinata! You're back!" Said Kushina as she ran to hug her son who was now taller than her, then she turned to Hinata who was the same height as she was. "It's good to be back." Said Naruto with a grin. As they spent twenty minutes being debriefed on their training, Minato said that they get some time off. A few seconds later the office door opened to reveal Hiashi. "F-father!" Said Hinata as she bowed to him. "Hinata, come give your father a hug I missed you." Said Hiashi. Hinata bolted to her father and wrapped him in a hug. "Now, Naruto, Hinata. You both probably don't remember but you both are now sixteen and its time to have the big wedding." Said Hiashi. Naruto and Hinata both looked at each other and smiled. "We actually have been looking forward to it for three months." Said Naruto. As the topic of the wedding came up Hinata was wondering what she should wear. "I just n-need a kimono to wear and grandmas tiara." Said Hinata. "Wrong Hinata, your going to wear a special kimono that I had handmade for you." Said Yuki as she entered the room. "Naruto I have something special for you to wear as well." Said Minato.

Naruto and Hinata were finally leaving the Hokage mansion after three hours of talking about wedding preparations. They walked with Midnight back to the house that they've missed for three years. "Naruto if Hinata cooks can I have some?" Asked Midnight. "Sure Midnight since we just got home ill make an exception." Said Naruto. "W-what are you talking about Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata. "Midnight wants some of your cooking and I told him he can have some." Said Naruto. Over the last three years Midnight grew from a puppy to waist level with Naruto, he was close to the same height as Akamaru. A few minutes later they all arrived at home, opening the door they looked around to see that there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere. "The housekeepers did an excellent job." Said Naruto as his lavender pupils scanned the room. Midnight ran to the sofa and jumped up on the seat to lay down. Hinata took her shoes off and went to the kitchen, Naruto took his shoes off and sat at the breakfast bar watching his soon to be official wife make lunch. Hinata had grown six inches taller, her waist had gotten a little curvier, her belly still hat it's pot in it but she still had a slender hourglass figure. Her hair had grown past her waistline which she kept in a braid. She now wore a lavender colored t-shirt and over that she wore a black jounin vest, the pants she wore were a cobalt blue that stopped just below her knees for easy movement with kicking. Naruto was now eight inches taller, his muscle tone was really built twice as much as it was. He still wore bright orange but as a sleeveless t-shirt. He wore a dark blue jounin vest which he had customized with his swirl mark on the back. His mastery with swordsmanship went through the roof over three years and his favorite sword that Hiashi had given him had broken due to training.

As the three ate their dinner and watched tv. Hinata had rested against Naruto as they ate dinner. Naruto then gave Midnight a small portion of his food. "It's so good to be home Naruto-kun." Said Hinata. As Naruto turned to Hinata, he kissed her forehead. "I agree Hinata-chan and to think we will be married in three days. It's funny that we are getting married for a second time don't you think?" Said Naruto. "Hai Naruto-kun, but now we can also have a big ceremony." Said Hinata. Suddenly a knock at the door caught them off guard. Answering the door they were shocked to see Hiashi standing in the doorway. "F-father what brings you here?" Asked Hinata. "I've come to talk to you about some things for after the wedding." Said Hiashi.

Hiashi came and sat in the living room with Naruto, Hinata, and Midnight. "What did you want to talk to us about father-Hiashi?" Asked Naruto. "Well we need to have you two uphold one Hyuuga tradition of marriage. You two must consummate the marriage the night you get married." Said Hiashi. Hearing those words made Naruto and Hinata turn fifty shades of red. The thought of sex had come to them in thoughts before but now it was going to happen in three days time. "I take that as a tell tale sign that you two haven't done it yet and that's good because you both were too young for that when your first marriage took place." Said Hiashi. "To be perfectly honest I wasn't thinking about sex when we first got married, I was just really happy to be married to Hinata-chan. And now that the big wedding is coming up that means that we are ready for it." Said Naruto. 'Yuki you chose right for our daughter.' Thought Hiashi. "Naruto I now have a great respect for you. And I would be honored if you kept the Hyuuga name." Said Hiashi. "Father Naruto-kun changed his name for the acceptance of the clan, if he would like to keep the Hyuuga name that's his decision..." Said Hinata as Naruto held up a finger to Hinata's lips gently to quiet her. "Hinata-chan I'd like to keep the Hyuuga name. I've gained an amazing family because of the name. And with that being said I'm happy to keep it." Said Naruto. As Hinata heard Naruto say that he's happy to hold the Hyuuga name it made Hinata blush a little. "Very well then. Naruto I noticed that your not carrying the sword I made you." Said Hiashi. "It broke six months ago during training. I was really sad that I lost it." Said Naruto as he dropped his head in depression. Hinata placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to comfort him.

After Hiashi left, Naruto and Hinata went upstairs to shower and go to bed. Entering their bedroom for the first time in three years, it was clean as a whistle. Nothing had changed except for Midnight's size, he now took up almost the entire lower half of the bed. As they went through the dressers they forgot they left all of the new clothes downstairs. "I'll be right back Hinata-chan." Said Naruto as he left the room. Hinata went into the bathroom and slid all of her clothes off. Looking in the mirror she examined every inch of her body. Her breasts were three times the size they were three years ago. Her torso had a real smooth hourglass look to it. Her hips were the same width of her shoulders. Just before Naruto walked in the door a thought crossed Hinata's mind. 'I wonder if I can turn Naruto-kun on with how my body looks now?' She thought. Naruto now entered the room with both backpacks and he saw Hinata standing in the mirror naked, he slowly walked up behind her and whispered in her ear. "Whose the beautiful lady in my bathroom with me?" Asked Naruto with a quiet loving tone to his whisper. Hearing his comment gave Hinata confidence in herself. As they showered and changed into their pajamas which were now totally different. Naruto had a pair of bright orange shorts and a white muscle shirt that showed every inch of his toned body. Hinata wore lavender short-shorts, and a black tang-top as a pajama top. They crawled into the ever so inviting queen size bed that had been calling their names and cuddled up. "In the next couple days we gotta get a bigger bed." Said Naruto as he fell asleep. After three years of being away from home the feeling of their own bed made them fall asleep faster than ever before.

*Three days later*

Naruto was standing in his old bedroom in Hokage mansion, with Gaara, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru. Midnight looked at Naruto and said something but only Naruto and Kiba understood. "Naruto calm down you can do this." Said Midnight. "He's right Naruto. You need to relax, you've married Hinata before so I don't see why your nervous now." Said Kiba. "Well our first wedding was only with you guys and the Hyuuga clan, not the whole village." Said Naruto. Shikamaru scoffed from the chair he was sitting in. "The idea of a wedding is bothersome, personally I think you have a good one Naruto." Said Shikamaru. Naruto calmed down a bit, he scratched Midnight behind his ears, and thanked his friends. "Naruto you know I think it's Hinata who is the lucky one." Said Gaara. Everyone looked at Gaara with confused looks. "Hinata is getting married to the only person who never judges anyone. You saved me as well from my darkness, and from what I've heard you also saved Hinata. In my eyes Hinata is the luckiest woman alive." Said Gaara. Naruto relaxed after hearing what his friends had to say. A knock came to Naruto's door. It was Hiashi, he came to say it was time to start. Meanwhile in Minato and Kushina's room Hinata was getting ready with Kushina, Ino, Sakura, and Ten Ten. "Hinata you look so beautiful!" Said Sakura who was braiding Hinata's hair. "I agree, Hinata who made your kimono?" Asked Ino. "My m-mother she had it special made for me for today." Said Hinata. A knock came to the door. It was Neji. "Hinata-sama it's time." Said Neji. Hinata stood up and walked to the door when she exited the room she was met by her father.

Naruto stood at the altar outside the Hokage mansion with his father next to him. "Dad? Were you this nervous on your wedding day?" Asked Naruto. "More so than you." Said Minato with a grin. The doors to the mansion opened and Hinata walked to the altar with Hiashi. As they arrived Naruto held out a hand to help Hinata up the stairs to the altar. Hinata blushed as Naruto gazed into her eyes. All Naruto wanted to do was just kiss her. Just then Minato stepped on stage. "My people of Konoha! We gather today to celebrate the joining of Naruto and Hinata in matrimony! Naruto do you take Hinata to be your bride from this lifetime until the end of time?" Asked Minato. "I do!" Said Naruto. Hinata giggled at Naruto's enthusiasm. "Do you Hinata take Naruto to be your groom from this lifetime until the end of time?" Asked Minato. "I-I do." Said Hinata. "Then by the eyes of Amaterasu I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss your bride!" Said Minato. Naruto dashed forward and kissed Hinata passionately. As the kiss went on the whole village cheered at the the bonding of the two.

The reception took place five minute after the wedding. As Naruto and Hinata opened their wedding gifts all of which had things like kitchen utensils, bedding, and some decorative stuff. The last gift was for Naruto and it was given to him from Minato. "Naruto I had this forged for you while you were gone, your gonna love it!" Said Minato as he handed Naruto a silk wrapped gift. Opening the silk Naruto stared wide eyed at a brand new ninto. It was in a black scabbard, looking at the blade it was engraved with "Uzumaki-Hyuuga." Down the blade. As Naruto observed every inch of the sword he thanked his dad, and Minato added one more thing. "The blade is indestructible, it's made from titanium. Light but strong. It took a year to forge and it'll never go dull." Said Minato. Naruto sheathed the sword and bowed to his dad. Two hours later the party ended and everyone packed up and went home, which for Naruto and Hinata spelled out something that made them nervous as hell. It's time to consummate the marriage.

Arriving at the house they were a little shy. Naruto took the first action and took Hinata by the hand up the stairs to the bedroom. Opening the door Naruto saw Midnight on the bed and asked him to go downstairs for right now. After Midnight left the room Naruto took Hinata gently and kissed her passionately trying to ease the tension of the matter at hand. Hinata felt a lot less tense while Naruto was kissing her she then noticed that Naruto had a hand on her breasts. Feeling Naruto's touch wasn't something new but with the fact that they were gonna have sex made Hinata's sensitivity skyrocket. As the kiss and touching continued, Naruto untied Hinata's kimono and let it drop to the ground. Naruto's hands gently massaged Hinata's breasts which made her moan audibly. As they kissed and Naruto touched Hinata, he felt Hinata's hands on his belt as she unbuckled it and let his pants fall to the ground. She slid her hands down Naruto's boxers and slid up and down his member causing him to moan. Naruto then slid one hand down Hinata's underwear and felt that she was moist between her legs. Naruto picked Hinata up and gently laid her on the bed, he kissed Hinata's belly and slid her underwear off and slid his boxers off. As he moved into position, he looked at Hinata. "Are you ready Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto. Hinata gave him a nod. Naruto slid his penis into Hinata with a slow movement and it caused Hinata to cry out as her hymen broke. Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes that had tears in them. "Are you ok Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto. "I-I'm ok Naruto-kun. It hurts a little but ill be fine shortly." Said Hinata. Naruto kissed Hinata wanting to wait for her pain to ease, after a few minutes she told him that the pain stopped. Naruto started to thrust causing a blinding feeling of pleasure for both of them, Hinata held Naruto close as he moved a little faster. 'Naruto-kun feels incredible! I'm about to go crazy!' Hinata thought to herself. "Hinata-chan you feel so good I won't last much longer!" Said Naruto. As the climax came close for both of them Hinata held Naruto tight as he gave a deep thrust which caused Hinata to reach her climax, she felt a burst of hot liquid fill her up. Naruto collapsed on the bed next to Hinata. Hinata turned to Naruto, laid her head on his chest, two minutes later she was fast asleep and so was Naruto.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Hinata's strange day.

It is now three months since the day of their wedding. 5:30 A.M. Hinata awoke with nausea, she went into the bathroom and she threw up loud enough to wake Naruto. Naruto looked in the bathroom, "Are you ok Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto. "Y-yes Naruto-kun I think I caught a bug from our dinner date." Said Hinata. After a few minutes Hinata felt a little better and went back to the bedroom to find that Naruto brought her some chicken soup. After eating the soup Hinata's stomach settled and she fell back to sleep. At 10:00 A.M. Hinata awoke to see that Naruto wasn't in bed, a note lay on his pillow reading, 'Hinata, I went downstairs to let you sleep. You seemed pretty sick this morning so I will make you breakfast of your choosing which I'm assuming will be more soup. Love Naruto.' Hinata stepped out of bed and left the bedroom. As soon as she left the room she had to go back in and throw up again. She didn't understand. She didn't feel sick at all, it couldn't be a bug so what was it? Leaving the bathroom after she rinsed her mouth out, she went downstairs. Naruto was asleep with Midnight on the sofa, old reruns of Bleach playing on the tv. 'I think I'll go for a walk with Midnight.' Thought Hinata. She went back up to change and took Midnight outside.

After being on the walk for a few minutes, Hinata noticed that Midnight was acting strangely. They walked by a local store and as the worker offered a coupon Midnight snarled at the employee. Hinata apologized and took Midnight by the collar. "What's wrong Midnight? You haven't been protective in a while." Said Hinata in confusion. Hinata felt a little lightheaded just then, and she fell on the grass nearby. The jounin kunoichi stayed on the grass with her wolf next to her. "Midnight is there something about me that you know that I don't?" Asked Hinata. Midnight nudged Hinata to stand up, and he urged her towards the direction of the hospital. As Hinata tried to walk to the hospital she couldn't because she was so lightheaded and dizzy, luckily Midnight was twice the size of an average wolf so Hinata was able to ride him to the hospital. Arriving at the front entrance of the atrium, Midnight carried Hinata inside to the front desk.

Hinata lay in the hospital bed waiting for the doctors. It was a busy day at the hospital so she lay there watching tv. Her room was on the first level so Midnight had his head through the window, the nurses and doctors wouldn't allow him in the room but they allowed him to stay outside but have his head through the window. "I w-wonder what the problem could be." Said Hinata. She pondered many ideas like dehydration, hunger, a bug. All of those ideas seemed logical. "What do you think Midnight?" Asked Hinata. Midnight then gently nuzzled Hinata's belly just below her bellybutton. 'Pregnancy?' Thought Hinata. A few seconds later a knock came to the door. The door opened to reveal a blonde haired lady wearing a green jacket. "Hyuuga Hinata? I'm Tsunade, I'll be your primary doctor. Now can you please tell me what was wrong?" Asked Tsunade. "Well I went to take my wolf out for a walk and I just got so lightheaded and collapsed." Said Hinata. Tsunade took Hinata's pulse, asked if she was drinking plenty of water, and checked to see if she had a fever. With her hand on Hinata's forehead she noticed that she was slightly warmer than a healthy sixteen year old should feel. 'Could she be? Nah it couldn't be she's so young.' Thought Tsunade. Removing her hand from Hinata's forehead she looked at her chart deep in thought.

"Have you been feeling well lately?" Asked Tsunade. "Th-this morning I threw up a couple times." Said Hinata. Tsunade glared at Hinata's chart and turned to a cabinet in the room. "Hinata-san I'm going to need a urine sample." Said Tsunade handing Hinata a plastic cup. Hinata took the cup and with the help of Tsunade, got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. 'I wonder why she needs a urine sample.' Thought Hinata as she proceeded to fill the cup with her urine. After leaving the bathroom, Hinata handed the cup to Tsunade, who then inserted a small white piece of paper into the urine. After three minutes. "I knew it! Hinata-san, you're pregnant! Congratulations!" Said Tsunade. Hinata went pale. 'I'm pregnant? This isn't what we had planed!' Thought Hinata. Noticing the panic on Hinata's face, Tsunade just had to ask. "Were you raped young lady?" Asked Tsunade. "N-no ma'am I'm married. The Hyuuga's marry young." Said Hinata. Tsunade believed Hinata since she was obviously telling the truth. "Would you like a list of things you should and shouldn't do while pregnant?" Asked Tsunade. "Oh y-yes please." Said Hinata. "If I may ask, who is your husband?" Asked Tsunade. "The f-fourth Hokage's son N-Naruto." Said Hinata. Tsunade's jaw dropped when she heard that Hinata was married to Naruto. "Your married to Naruto? Oh my god I've known Naruto since his birth, I'm the closest thing he has to a grandmother. In fact he calls me Granny-Tsunade." Said Tsunade. Hinata was still in shock that she was pregnant, 'How am I going to tell Naruto-kun?' Hinata thought. "Would you like to know how far along you are?" Asked Tsunade. "Y-yes please." Said Hinata. After Tsunade asked her to lie down she ran a hand along Hinata's belly and used her chakra. "You are fourteen weeks in. And as far as I can tell its healthy. You keep a usually healthy diet?" Asked Tsunade.

After an hour of explaining what food Hinata should eat she was discharged from the hospital. "How am I going to tell him Midnight? We wanted to wait till we were twenty." Said Hinata. Midnight suddenly stopped. "What is it boy?" Asked Hinata. Midnight was in a posture like he was trying to point with his muzzle, it was in the direction of her parents' house. "Mom! She may have an answer." Said Hinata. Passing through the gates of the Hyuuga manor, Hinata knocked on the house door of her childhood. Hanabi answered the door and immediately hugged Hinata. "Hinata? What are you doing here?" Asked Yuki. "M-mother I have to talk to you about something."

"So your pregnant already?" Asked Yuki with cheer in her voice. "I'm going to be an aunt?!" Asked Hanabi excitedly. And before Hinata could answer a familiar voice came from the hallway. "I'm going to be a grandfather?" Asked Hiashi as he entered the room. Now scared Hinata faced the floor afraid of what her father may say. "H-hai father. I just found out today." Said Hinata shyly. Hiashi kneeled down in front of Hinata, placed a hand under her chin and gently lifted her head. Getting a good look at her fathers face he had a great big smile on it. After twenty minutes of baby talk Hinata finally got down to brass tacks. "I still don't know how to tell him. I know he'll be happy but this isn't how we had things planed." Said Hinata. "Hinata you were conceived six months after I married your mother." Said Hiashi. "Not everything is according to plan. When things happen they happen." Said Yuki. Hinata felt better after what her parents had just said. After an hour of talking with her family Hinata left and had Midnight beside her. "How should I tell him boy?" Asked Hinata. Midnight looked at Hinata as if saying, 'Just tell him.' Hinata got the hint and scratched Midnight behind the ears.

Naruto awoke not knowing what time it was. "I hope Hinata-chan is doing better." Naruto mumbled to himself. Standing to stretch he saw the clock had said 1:00pm. "Whoa! I slept this late? Hinata-chan? I hope she's ok." Said Naruto as he ran upstairs. Opening the door to the bedroom Naruto noticed Hinata wasn't there. Also Midnight was gone as well. 'Where are they?' Naruto thought. "Byakugan!" Activating his eyes Naruto saw no one was in the house but him. Just as he started to panic he heard the front door open. Hearing the door Naruto bolted for the stairs. "Hinata-chan!" Shouted Naruto as he ran downstairs to tackle Hinata with a hug, but before he could Midnight blocked him by jumping in front of Hinata. "What is it boy?" Asked Naruto. 'Naruto, there's something important Hinata has to tell you.' Said Midnight. "What is it you have to tell me Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto. Hinata blushed as she took Naruto by the hand and walked him to the couch. "N-Naruto-kun, I-I'm...pregnant." Said Hinata shyly. Naruto looked stunned by what he had just heard. After a few seconds of silence Naruto jumped from the couch yelling and cheering. "Hell yes! I'm gonna be a dad!" Shouted Naruto. Hinata giggled as Naruto jumped around happily. The blonde jounin hadn't changed one bit, he was still as hyper and energetic as always. "N-Naruto-kun we should start preparing for the baby's arrival." Said Hinata. This stopped Naruto's jumping about and he started thinking. "You're right. Which room shall we make into a nursery?" Asked Naruto. "I th-think the one across the hall is perfect for a nursery." Said Hinata. "I agree. I'll get started tomorrow!" Said Naruto.

As nightfall cam Hinata felt extremely exhausted. "Ready for bed Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto. "H-hai Naruto-kun." Said Hinata trying to stifle a yawn. As she stood up to walk upstairs she was suddenly lifted off the ground, she looked up to see Naruto holding her bridal style. "N-Naruto-kun? What are you doing?" Asked Hinata. You're pregnant and exhausted, you really think I'm gonna let you walk upstairs?" Asked Naruto with a grin. Hinata was to tired to argue so she rested her head on Naruto's chest as she was carried upstairs. Naruto gently set Hinata down so she could change into her pajamas. When they finished changing they crawled into bed, Naruto wrapped both arms around Hinata's body with one hand on her belly. Hinata fell asleep immediately, Naruto lay there wondering just how lucky he was. He was just starting his new family which to him was the greatest feeling in the world. 'Naruto, did my ears deceive me? Your gonna have a baby?' Asked the kyuubi. 'You heard right, we just found out today.' Said Naruto. As the cage and fox started to fade into Naruto's dream land the fox grinned at Naruto. 'I never thought of you as a fatherly person or someone who wanted kids.' Said the kyuubi. 'I've wanted kids since I found out I was engaged to Hinata-chan. That's a dream of mine for six years and its now come true.' Said Naruto. 'Well if you need me you know where to find me.' Said the kyuubi as he faded away into the dreamland.

It was now 3:00am and Hinata was awoken by Midnight kicking in his sleep. She felt that Naruto was cuddled really close to her with his hand on her belly. 'I should probably pee before I go back to sleep.' Thought Hinata. As she tried to move Naruto's hand it wouldn't budge. "I gotta protect my famil..." Naruto mumbled in his sleep. Hinata thought it was just adorable that Naruto would mumble that in his sleep. Being only three months pregnant she was able to squeeze out of Naruto's grip carefully as she could only to have Naruto wake up at the last second. "Hinata-chan? Where are you going?" Asked Naruto. "I'm going to the bathroom Naruto-kun." Said Hinata. Naruto nodded and Hinata got up to go to the bathroom. A few minutes later Hinata returned to bed and Naruto immediately replaced his hand on Hinata's lower belly. 'You'll make an excellent father Naruto-kun.' Thought Hinata as she fell asleep.

As Hinata entered the dream world she was sitting in a baby's room holding something in her arms. It was a baby girl that had blonde hair just like Naruto's and Hinata's lavender eyes. Looking at the beautiful baby girl Hinata noticed that someone had entered the room, it was Naruto holding a bottle of milk for the baby. He asked Hinata if he could take her, taking their daughter in his arms Naruto proceeded to feed her the bottle of milk. Hinata sat back with a smile on her face as she watched Naruto be a father. "Naruto-kun, what's her name?" Asked Hinata. Naruto looked at Hinata a said her name but no sound came from his mouth. Soon everything faded from sight.

Hinata awoke from her dream to find that she was in bed alone, but she smelled something delicious. Carefully she climbed out of bed and left the bedroom. Reaching the stairs she was met by Midnight, the giant wolf that was shoulder level with Hinata greeted her with a tail wag. They descended downstairs to the lower level to see Naruto cooking breakfast, he had his back to the living room so he didn't see Hinata come down. 'Naruto, Hinata is awake and she's behind you.' Said Midnight. Naruto turned around to see Hinata sitting at the breakfast bar, he then smiled and placed a variety of breakfast food on the table for Hinata. "Naruto-kun, this is a lot of food." Said Hinata. "You're eating for two, and what you don't eat I'll eat." Said Naruto. Hinata nodded and helped herself to some eggs and bacon.

As soon as breakfast was eaten a knock came to the door. Naruto opened the door to see his parents and Tsunade. "Granny Tsunade!" Shouted Naruto as he wrapped Tsunade in a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the land of waves." Said Naruto. "I'm here to see Hinata-san." Said Tsunade. "Mom dad what are you two doing here also?" Asked Naruto. "You're in for a world of hurt Naruto! Why didn't you tell us Hinata-san was pregnant?" Shouted Kushina. "Mom we just found out yesterday!" Shouted Naruto. Kushina then lost all anger and felt like a jackass. "Now dear I told you there was no need to get all fired up." Said Minato. Tsunade walked to Hinata and asked her to lie down on the sofa. Doing so Tsunade lifted Hinata's shirt to expose her belly. "Granny Tsunade what are you trying to do?" Asked Naruto as Tsunade pulled a handheld gizmo from her bag. "We're gonna see the baby." Said Tsunade. Naruto's eyes widened at the words Tsunade said. Hinata shivered as the gel was put on her belly. "Hinata-chan are you ok?" Asked Naruto. "It's a little cold on my skin." Said Hinata. "I'm sorry Hinata-san." Said Tsunade as she placed the wand on Hinata's belly. "And...there we are!" Said Tsunade as she turned the handheld ultrasound to Naruto and Hinata. The baby still was very little but visible by ultrasound. Naruto was speechless as was Hinata. She looked down at her belly where Tsunade had the wand. 'Thats a life I'm making?' Thought Hinata. "Hmmm...that's new." Said Tsunade. "Something wrong granny?" Asked Naruto. "There's a aura around the baby, it's not bad just something I've never seen." Said Tsunade. Naruto looked at Tsunade then to his parents. "Could it be from the kyuubi?" Asked Naruto. "It could be Naruto." Said a familiar voice. Everyone looked to the kitchen to see that Jiraya had appeared. "Pervy sage! What are you doing here?" Asked Naruto. "There was word in the wind that you got married and now are expecting a baby." Said Jiraya. "Tsunade-sama you couldn't keep it to yourself now could you?" Asked Kushina. "Well of course not." Said Tsunade. "That aura around the baby is common when a parent is a jinchuriki. It's a protective jutsu that protects both the mother and the baby." Said Jiraya. Naruto kissed Hinata on the forehead and held her close. "We're gonna be parents Hinata-chan!" Said Naruto. Hinata nodded and nuzzled Naruto's neck. 'This is a dream come true!' Thought Hinata.

And that's chapter 14!

Sorry for the delay I've been working and I'm in college now so my writing time is limited but I'll try to post more. Thank you all for your positive feedback and inspiration!


End file.
